You're A Risk I'll Always Take
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Collection of missing Bade moments. Chap 28: "He really can't remember driving anyone else but Jade to school in the morning." Inspired by Driving Tori Crazy. Spoilers!
1. Missing Scene from Tori Tortures Teacher

**First time writing for Victorious, but was inspired. I have a bunch of drabble ideas planned out so this is going to be the first of many (hopefully) one shots. A lot of my ideas are thing I wish we'd seen in episodes, things I wish went a little differently or just random moments I think fit Bade well. If you have any requests, don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in a review :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious, Bade and any recognizable material are baked solely in Schneider's Bakery. (If I had any say we would have seen a whole lot more Bade moments this season!)**

* * *

><p>Beck leaned back against his chair, staring at his laptop. He was trying to write a script he'd been working on in his spare time, but his mind couldn't really focus. His phone hadn't buzzed in hours, not since school ended and he's not quite sure if this means Jade is still angry at him, or whether she's just busy. Surely if she had anything to say she'd have texted him. And Jade always had something to say.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the RV door. He sighed, there was only one person who would ignore his working doorbell.

He got up and opened the door to find Jade standing there, tapping her foot.

"Wha-" he started but she brushed past him and entered the RV, dropping her bag on the floor next to his bed.

"I just spent the last three hours helping Vega audition girlfriends Sikowitz didn't even want!" She ranted, hands waving about, voice obviously annoyed. Hey, at least it wasn't directed at him this time.

He was confused, for many reasons. He decided to ignore the Sikowitz issue for now and focus on one closer to home. "I thought you weren't talking to me?" He said, smirking a little.

She glared at him, "Shut up, fight's over." She walked over to his mini fridge and helped herself to a can of soda.

"Just like that? Do I even get any say in this?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. He was actually a little annoyed. They'd spent two days arguing over text because she was angry that he had gotten annoyed at her for some stupid reason and now she wanted to just drop it like it never happened. Actually, he was probably a fool to think otherwise. This is how most of their fights ended, they just fizzled out when they couldn't be bothered to be angry anymore.

Jade looked at him, sipping her soda. "What were we fighting about?" She asked pointedly.

He furrowed his brow; he could remember the snide comments passed between their phones, but what had actually started off this whole mess? "You... I can't remember," he admitted.

"So, are you still mad at me?" she asked, smirking at him. She knew she was going to win this one.

He couldn't help but smile back, "No..."

"And I'm not mad at you. So..." Her smile turned suggestive and she placed her soda can down on his desk.

"So... fight's over." He finished her sentence, taking a couple steps closer to her. His hand reached out to smooth her hair behind her ear. Before he could do anything else their phones buzzed at the same time.

Jade groaned, he sighed, but they both pulled their phones out of their respective pockets to check them.

"Ugh, 6:30 am? Are you serious?" Jade asked, reading the message from Tori. She must've gotten the same one he did.

He looked at her, "Why does Tori want to give Sikowitz a bunny?" He put his phone back in his pocket though, figuring he could reply later.

Jade shook her head, "I really don't care," she muttered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her up and kissing him firmly on the lips. He put his hands on her waist, holding them steady and quickly deepening the kiss. He'd missed this. It'd been two days and he'd missed this way too much. He was such a sucker.

He pulled them slowly in the direction of his bed, their lips never losing contact. When his legs hit the mattress, he sat down slowly pulling her with him. Jade quickly hopped up, straddling his lap. She moved her hands, so that one was now getting tangled in his hair and the other was gripping onto his shoulder tightly.

Beck groaned as she bit his lip gently, before pulling away to press a soft kiss to his neck and his hands dropped a little to find their way under her shirt. He felt her smile against his skin as his fingers traced her spine. A moment later her lips returned to his, and her tongue melded with his as she pushed him down onto the bed, shifting so she was lying flush against him.

Yeah, he _really_ couldn't remember what they had fought about anymore.


	2. Postep scene for Locked Up

**Back with another drabble! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed,favorited or alerted - I'm glad you like it so far. Again, if you have any requests, I'd love to hear them. **

**Abby - Yes! I actually have a drabble half-written for that already so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. **

**This one is just a bit of fluff set after they escape from Yerba. I thought they could use something nice and fluffy after all that drama :P**

**Disclaimer: Victorious, Bade and any recognizable material are baked solely in Schneider's Bakery.**

* * *

><p>Beck was exhausted. They'd been at the Yerbanian airport for 8 hours, waiting for the next flight back home. Luckily none of them had really unpacked in their filthy hotel rooms, so Sikowitz had been able to grab their bags before rescuing them. They didn't want to go back to the hotel just in case they were arrested again. And the airport was not much of an airport. Seriously, the bathroom was a single portaloo, which Beck was pretty sure hadn't been emptied in the last year.<p>

But finally, finally they were boarding the plane. He was the last of their group to shuffle down the aisle, his hand gently pressed against Jade's back in front of him. She stopped suddenly, causing him to walk into her, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed, her annoyed tone obviously weak due to being so tired. Beck peered in front of her and saw that the seat next to hers, was already taken. By Robbie.

"It's on my ticket!" Robbie exclaimed, holding up the boarding pass to her face. She shoved his hand away and squeezed into her window seat, deliberately turning so her bag hit Robbie in face, skewing his glasses.

Beck sighed, looking around and seeing his free seat between Andre and Cat across the aisle. He looked back at Jade who was taping her finger angrily on the arm rest and glaring out the airplane window. She wasn't in a good mood, but none of them were. Besides they'd just sent the last two days in jail, on different sides of a fence. He's pretty sure he saw her be pushed down to the ground at one point, but he was too busy trying to avoid the prison gang on his side to check if she was okay.

From the moment they got off the plane in Yerba he's regretted not forcing his family to let Jade come to Cancun. It was mostly his father's fault, he still blamed her for the Rottweiler-caused scar on his forearm, kept saying it could've been him instead. But Beck was sure if he'd tried harder he and Jade could've been on a beach in Cancun right now, her in a bikini, him trying to persuade her not to scare the children on the beach. It would've been great. Next year, he promised himself.

He cleared his throat and tapped Robbie on the shoulder. Both Robbie and Rex turned up at him at the same time.

"Come on, let's swap," he said calmly, nodding his head towards the empty seat.

Robbie glanced at the seat, smiling slightly when Cat waved at him (Andre already had his eyes closed and his pearpod in).

"Hey, ain't my fault you didn't organise your seating beforehand." Rex spoke up. Robbie bit his lip looking a little apologetic. Beck really didn't want to get into this now.

"Dude, please." He said, his voice more forceful as he stared at him. It was obvious the 'please' was just for show. He had learnt something from dating Jade after all.

"Ugh... fine!" Robbie conceded and got up, taking Robbie and his backpack with him. Rex mumbled something, but Beck couldn't be bothered to pay attention. Instead he shoved his bag underneath the seat in front and sat down. Jade seemed to still be staring out the window, but her fingers had stopped moving and Beck wondered if she'd fallen asleep in that position.

He leaned over, pressing a gently kiss to her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her towards him. She turned her head, smiling sleepily, clearly unwilling (or unable) to put up any moody front. She was just as glad to be going home as he was. She leant her head on his shoulder and let her hand rest on his thigh. Beck smiled. She'd somehow managed to keep her Jade smell – a mixture of her perfume and strong coffee.

"We are never going on holiday with Vega again," she mumbled softly, but he was close enough to hear her.

He chuckled. Not that this was Tori's fault, well, kind of. But he definitely sided with Jade on this one. "Agreed." He pressed a kiss into her hair and let his head rest on top of hers, and his arms rubbed her shoulder slowly and soothingly.

He's pretty sure she fell asleep within the next minute or so and he followed quickly suit, not waking up until the flight attendants were handing out coffee before landing. (Jade smelt it and woke up, nudging him awake in the process.)

He waved to the attendant signalling for her to stop when she came to them, then turned back to Jade. She looked at him, make up a little smudged and hair kind of messy, but she looked gorgeous. "Morning," he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back for a second before pulling away, "Gross, do you know how long it's been since we brushed our teeth?"

He didn't really want to think about it. Nothing he could do now. So he just shrugged, and leaned in again, kissing her softly but firmly. His arm, still around her shoulder moved to cup her cheek. This time she didn't pull away, but kissed him back a little harder. They continued until they heard an awkward cough from the flight attendant standing above them.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks," Beck nodded, "Two sugars," he said, pointing to Jade, "and milk," he pointed to himself.

She quickly handed them two Styrofoam cups of hot liquid and moved on. The coffee was so bad, the smell almost made his eyes water. But hey, coffee was coffee.

Jade took a big gulp of her coffee and leaned against his shoulder again. "When we get home you're buying me coffee that isn't poisonous," She said.

"Sure thing, babe," he chuckled, agreeing with her wholeheartedly, and pressed a quick kiss into her hair.


	3. Missing Scene from Jade Gets Crushed

**Okay, so basically this is all I kept thinking about after watching 'Jade Gets Crushed'. Seriously, the scene where Jade and Beck meet up with Andre and Tori... in my head, Jade's extra good mood + Beck more-than-usual messed hair = this. To be honest, I'm not 100% happy with it, but I've been working on this one the longest so I don't think I could make it any better.**

**Also, I'm realizing that all of these drabbles so far (plus most of the ones that are currently being written) are from Beck's POV. For some reason he's much easier and natural for me to write. But to balance it out, I'm going to try and get some from Jade's side. Anything in particular you guys want Jade's perspective on? Let me know in reviews or PMs! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing/favoriting/alerting me and this story. I'm so happy with the amazing feedback and it means so much that you're all enjoying it!**

**As usual, Victorious and all recognizable material were baked in Schneider's Bakery. I'm just playing with my food :P**

* * *

><p>Beck grinned as he walked into school. Actually he had been grinning all morning. Today was going to be a good day, he was sure of it.<p>

Jade had texted him late last night that she and Andre had finished the song and that she thought it sounded pretty good. He, himself, had spent most of yesterday afternoon searching for the special item that was currently in the rectangular gift box he held in his hand.

He had found it kind of amusing when Andre said yesterday that Jade scared people. Of course he understood, and somewhat agreed, that she wasn't the warmest of people, but scary? Really? He spent the afternoon musing over it and realised that some of those "scary" attributes are exactly what he liked best about her. So he decided to show his appreciation for Jade being herself, even if she hadn't heard Andre's original comment. (Which was probably a good thing.)

After a moment's searching he found Jade in front of her locker, her back turned to him so that she couldn't see him sneak up on her. Not that he would dare sneak up on her, because there are some organs he would rather keep.

Instead, he sidled up next to her, leaning against whatever locker was next to hers, a great big grin still on his lips.

"Good morning." He said in a sing-song voice.

She looked up at him, eye brow raised at his cheerful tone, he wasn't exactly known for his cheery disposition in the mornings. "Hi?"

He held the gift box in front of her face before placing in her free hand, all the while grinning mischieviously.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously suspicious.

"It's for you. Open it," he urged, crossing his arms across his chest.

She tried to suppress a smile, and looked at him again, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to reward you for being a good girl with Andre yesterday."

She made a face in disgust, "Seriously?" she asked, offended on principle.

He shook his head, chuckling, "No! It's just...because. Now open it." He urged, actually excited to see her face when she opened it.

She looked him in the eye for a moment longer, probably trying to read his mind. But in the end she gave up and pulled the ribbon off the box before opening the lid.

He watched as her eyes widened and a wide grin appeared on her face. She picked up the pair of shiny scissors with a green and black patterned handle and opened and closed then a couple times to try them out.

"They're perfect!" She said, looking at him excitedly, as if she couldn't wait to go try them on something. Which was probably true, if he knew her at all.

"They come with extra sciss," he said, smirking again. He had to admit he was pleased with himself, he loved being able to surprise Jade like that. It didn't hurt seeing that smile on her face either. He liked that he put it there.

Jade placed the scissors back in the box, and the box in her locker before using both hands to cup his face and give him a kiss on the lips. It was pretty tame, for them. But he welcomed it. "Thank you," she mumbled against his lips.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied and quickly pulled his head towards hers for another kiss, this one much more passionate. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up towards him and she moved one hand behind his head so it got tangled in his hair. They continued until they heard the first bell ring signalling they had five minutes left before class and then both pulled apart reluctantly.

She didn't hide her smile as she placed her gift along with a couple of books into her bag and closed her locker. He offered his hand, but her phone buzzed loudly from her pocket so he just nudged her in the right direction as she pulled it out to find a message from Cat. Something about her brother findins a penguin in his attic.

"Is she really serious?" He asked, a grin persistent on her face. Jade chuckled, having no answer for him. A few feet away they saw Andre and Tori by Tori's locker.

"Hey," Jade said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey!" Tori replied. Beck noticed she looked kinda freaked about something. Actually, so did Andre. He wondered what was going on.

"So, can I hear the song?" Jade asked.

"Uh, oh yeah... I just- I just gotta-" Andre stumbled over his words before being interrupted by a bouncing Cat. Beck shook his head, seriously puzzled as to what goes on in that red head of hers.

When they all recovered from the Cat confusion, Jade looked back at Andre.

"So, the song?" Jade asked.

Andre, on the other hand, looked lost, "Hmm?"

"Jade wants to hear the song you guys recorded together!" Tori said, her eyes still wide and her tone odd.

"Oh yeah," Andre nodded, "I'll email it to you. You know, via the internet."

"Via?" Jade asked, confused. As was Beck. Who says via?

"Don't you think you guys should listen to the song together?" He finally spoke up. Besides, he really wanted to hear the song as well.

But Andre shook his head. "No. Why together? She can listen to it by herself. I didn't do anything!" He looked seriously freaked out now. Beck was going to ask if he was okay, but Jade spoke first.

"Okay, email it to me," she said, her voice dipping dangerously into her annoyed voice. She adjusted her bag and made her way away from their (weird) friends. He followed immediately.

"Via the internet?" he asked, not even waiting until they were out of ear-shot.

" So weird, right?" she muttered and they continued on towards their classes.

In a matter of a few steps his hand found hers. They didn't have class together that morning, but their rooms were close enough to each other. As they walked they made plans for that afternoon, and Beck managed to convince her not to try out her new scissors on Cat's Jupiter boots (although he probably wouldn't feel that bad if she did).

He walked her to her English class, stopping her before she went in. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before looking at her. Jade gave him a smile in return, a genuine smile and ran her hand through his hair before peeling away from him and entering her classroom. He walked away, a smile on his face. It was going to be a good day.


	4. DuringAfter Prom Wrecker

**So this one kinda ran away from me. A short drabble turned into... this. I decided to keep it in this collection because it kind of fit with the theme. A couple of you mentioned wanting longer chapters, so here you go :) (Can't promise they'll continue to be this long though). **

**This mostly came about because I'm a Jade-stan and hate Prom Wrecker for how she was treated and because the lovely _tsttoain_ prompted me. If I had it my way, this is basically what should have been added to the episode to make it better. And satisfy our Bade needs. **

**Also, this is the first story I've written that is from Jade's POV. It was kinda tricky and I'm not convinced I did her justice. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, otherwise this chapter would have happened in real life. Everything recognizable belongs to Schneider and his crew.**

* * *

><p>Jade ran out of the school, too angry to cry. How dare Vega, how dare she? Jade had had that date booked for weeks. And had been working on her show even longer. Why does Vega always have to get what she wants, and everyone treats her like a princess. Jade ran until she reached the tables at the Asphalt Cafe, she threw her bag on the table and dropped herself on the bench, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Without looking she hit her speed dial and breathed heavily (both from running and fury) as the phone rang.<p>

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Jade ranted into the phone as soon as he picked up.

Beck's voice ran through the phone, sounding comforting and familiar. She wished he was here right now. If nothing else, he would stop her from actually stabbing Vega in the throat. "Woah, woah. Jade, babe, what's-"

"She stole my show! She just took the night and she's using it for her stupid _Prome_ and she won't give it back."

"Who?" Beck sounded confused. Jade sighed, she probably wasn't making any sense, but he should figure it out.

"Vega!" she yelled into her phone, "She decided that Hollywood Arts needed a stupid prom so she's having it on the night of My Show. And now the school won't let me do it."

"Jade," he said, his voice obviously trying hard to be calm for her. Although at this point she'd rather he blew up and started shouting swear words. "I'm sorry. Did you talk to Tori about it?"

"Yes," she muttered through gritted teeth. Did he really think she hadn't tried that? "She said she wouldn't change it. And that it was a _Prome_." She spat out the last word like bad coffee.

"What's a prome?" He asked. Of course he didn't know what a prom was, because he was actually decent and Vega was too stupid for words.

"I don't care!" She yelled again, even louder this time.

"Hey, hey, Jade. Listen. It'll be okay, this sucks but it'll be fine. We'll talk to Sikowitz about doing your show another night." He paused and she didn't say anything. She was actually calmer now, after listening to his voice. "Are you gonna go to the... prome?"

Jade thought about it for a second. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Tori did ruin her night, so... "Hmm... maybe I will." Her smirk was obviously audible though the phone because Beck immediately sighed.

"No, Jade, that's not what I- that's your devious voice. Please don't do anything terrible."

"Nothing too terrible." It wasn't really a lie... She hadn't even decided what she was going to do yet. "Tori wanted to steal my night, I'll steal hers."

"Jade-"

"Love you, babe," she cut him off, actually grinning now. She was definitely going to make Vega have a _great_ night.

Beck sighed, obviously not wanting to fight her on this. "Love you too." _Good boy_, she thought, and hung up. She had some other calls to make...

* * *

><p>She sat in her car, holding her phone to her ear. Her other hand was gripped so hard around the stupid plastic crown that her knuckles were actually white. She'd managed to kick herself out of Doug-the-diaper-guy's arms and regretted that she'd paid him in advance.<p>

And seriously, Beck needed to learn to answer his phone faster.

"Hey babe, how was it?" He said, cheerfully but paused when he heard her breathing heavily on the other end. " Jade- are you okay?"

"She made me prom queen!" She yelled, dropping the crown on the passenger seat as she threw her arm in the air.

"She what?" He asked, confused. Which she understood, because being crowned was not the result of any of the plans she had for tonight.

"I tried to make it a little less fun for her and she made me prom queen! And she made Doug the Diaper guy prom king." She said, still disgusted at the whole idea of it.

"Really?" He sounded amused now. Maybe it was a good thing he was in Canada right now, because she couldn't hurt him through the phone.

"Yes, it's not funny!" She said, voice still loud with indignation. Then softer, "I have a stupid crown and everything."

Beck started to chuckle but caught himself. "I'm sorry. I bet you looked amazing."

"Shut up," she muttered, but the tiniest of smiles appeared on her face.

"Look, I'm coming back tomorrow, meet me at the RV in the afternoon?" He said, and her smile grew at the thought of seeing him. He'd been away too long.

* * *

><p>Jade walked down the driveway towards Beck's RV. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see anything, but she did hear faint music coming from inside. She couldn't even be bothered to knock so she just slammed her palm on the doorbell.<p>

Beck opened the door instantly, wearing a blazer and tie. Slow melodic music flowed out the door. She stared at him. "What is this?"

Beck smiled at her, holding out his hand. "I feel bad that I wasn't there for you last night, so I thought we could at least have a dance."

Her eyes widened. Was he serious right now? "You're kidding."

"Nope," he grinned and held out his hand. "Come here, my prom queen."

"Don't you dare," she shot him a glare, but didn't resist as he pulled her inside by the hand and closed the door behind them. He lead her to the middle of his RV and she finally noticed that only his desk lamp was on, creating a dim light across the space. Beck smiled at her again, and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Dance with me," he whispered into her ear and his voice was so warm and comforting that she couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him sway them gently to the music.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Jade had done a pretty good job of avoiding Vega. And they didn't have Sikowitz' class till after lunch. Beck, to his credit, had been with her as much as he could, walking her from class to class and making up an excuse to not join Andre and Tori for coffee.<p>

But it was lunch, and some sort of interaction was inevitable. Beck pressed a hand to her back as he they walked through the tables at the Asphalt cafe. Tori, Andre and Cat were already seated and as they got closer Tori waved.

"Hey Beck, how was Canada?" She asked. Her hair flipping over her shoulder as she grinned at them. Jade wanted to pull out her scissors and cut it all off.

"I'm not sitting here," she said loudly, shooting a glare at Vega and walking past the table.

"Jade..." Beck called out and when she turned around he gestured her to wait a moment. She sighed, but stayed in place. Besides, from this distance she could still hear them talking.

"What's up with her?" Andre asked.

"She's still upset about Saturday," Beck replied and Jade noted a hint of annoyance in his voice, although she couldn't be sure who it was directed at.

"She was trying to ruin the Prome!" Tori's whiney and defensive voice said. Jade scowled to herself; anything as stupid as a prome deserved to be ruined.

"She worked really hard on her show!" Beck was definitely getting annoyed. And from the corner of her eye Jade could see that he was giving Tori that "are you kidding me" look.

She heard Cat squeak as Tori stumbled over her stupid excuse. "But- I- the school really wanted a prome."

"Actually, I think you really wanted it, Tori," he said bluntly and walked away from the table.

"Beck?" Tori called out after him, but he didn't react.

As she waited for him for to reach her, Jade saw Andre nod thoughtfully while Tori looked freaked. Guess she didn't think Beck could get angry, did she?

"Hey come on, we can hang out in the theatre," Beck said, draping his arm over her shoulders once he reached her.

Jade put on a puzzled face to mask the fact that she wanted to kiss him right now. She waited until they got inside the school to say anything. "What'd you say to her?" She finally asked when they settled themselves on the chairs in the empty theatre, her legs draped across his lap.

"That she shouldn't have done that," Beck shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Jade raised an eyebrow, no longer trying to hide her smirk. "Beck Oliver doesn't _do_ angry."

He shrugged again, but this time looked at her in the eye. "Yeah , well, when someone steps all over my girlfriend maybe I do." He rubbed his hand along her leg and then gripped it to pull her whole body closer to his.

"I can take care of myself," she said half-heartedly when she was almost on his lap.

He grinned, running a hand through her hair. "I know."

* * *

><p>Vega cornered her after Sikowitz's class. Jade had done an excellent job of not paying any attention to her for an entire hour, so of course Vega would ruin her streak. "Jade, can I talk to you?"<p>

"Do you have to?" She replied, honestly trying to kill her with her eyes. If only Beck's precious little superpower cartoons were real right now.

"I'm sorry about the p rome thing." Tori started, talking so fast it was like she thought Jade would run away before she finished. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea... "I should've cared more about your clown show... It was really unfair of me. And I talked to Sikowitz and he said they could totally fit in your show on another night next week. Apparently some dancer broke his leg or whatever. But I'm sorry that I made you cancel your show for my prome." Tori finally finished, and was looking at her expectantly. What did she want now, a medal?

Jade stared at her for a moment, before speaking. "Stop calling it rome. It's stupid. And your apology does not make us even." Tori nodded, and Jade didn't understand why she was still standing there. Behind Tori, she could see Beck leaning against the doorframe waiting for her. "Go!"

Tori's eyes widened before she scampered off, yelping a good bye to Beck. Beck, on the other hand, just looked at her, slightly amused.

* * *

><p>"So this is your crown, huh?" Beck asked, sitting on her bed, holding the plastic thing in his hands. They were hanging out in her room after school. A rarity, but she had forgotten one of her books so here they were. Jade glared at the item in his hands, why did she even still have it? Why didn't she throw it away? Or better yet, why didn't she smash it into a million pieces?<p>

"Stop it, I'm going to throw it away," she muttered, climbing onto the other end of the bed

"Don't," he said, nudging her, "Can you try it on?"

"No!" She shot him a fierce look.

"Aww come on, for me?" He asked, shuffling across the bed to sit closer to her. He held the crown up to her face, wiggling it a little.

"If you laugh..." She started, not believing that she was actually giving in to this. The things she did for this boy.

I won't," he reassured her. So she took the crown and after smoothing her hair down she placed it on top of her head. It slipped a little because her hair styled differently. Beck just gazed at her for a few moments, a smile growing across his lips. "It suits you," he said finally, moving even closer to her.

She made a face. She didn't want it to suit her. But he kept staring at her with this ridiculous grin on his face.

She brought her face closer to his, so they were just a few inches apart. "Beck Oliver, do you have a thing for crowns?" She asked, a smirk draping her lips.

"Nope, just you," he said casually, looking her in the eye quickly before closing the gap between them and kissing her firmly on the lips.

She responded eagerly, still keen to make up for all the time lost while he was away (even if they did make a pretty big dent last night). She reached up and threw the stupid crown on the ground, before grabbing his loose shirt and pulling it, and him, on top of her. He shifted, not breaking the kiss, and placed a hand firmly on her waist while the other was holding himself from crushing her.

She deepened the kiss, letting her hands slip underneath his shirt and roam his back. She was definitely not letting him go back to Canada anytime soon.


	5. Missing Scene from Begging On Your Knees

**Where to start? First of all, apologies for taking so long with an update. I had an exam today (and have 3 next week) so I'll probably be scarce for the next couple of days. Also, I probably would've wanted to work on this a little bit longer but I felt bad about not updating... **

**This was a tricky scene, partially because I really don't like it. It probably one of my least favorite Bade moments. But I have faith in Beck and I do honestly think it was more a point of him not thinking instead of him being so... wrong. And the ending kind of ran away from me. But here we go. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts and favorites as well. If you have any requests/prompts/moments/episodes yo'd like me to cover send me a message and I'll do my best :)**

**As per usual, I don't own Victorious or any recognizable material. Le sigh. **

* * *

><p>Once it seemed that Andre and Tori had her Revenge Song mostly worked out, Beck decided it was probably time to go. He and Jade had originally planned to spend the afternoon together, but the revelation about Ryder had derailed that somewhat. He was hoping they could still go out for dinner.<p>

Jade was still sitting on the steps, nursing her coffee which must have been horribly cold by then. She had stayed mostly silent while they were writing the song, although she did pipe up once and helped with a rhyming issue in the chorus. To be honest, Beck thought she had been a little too quiet. Something must be up.

"Wanna go now?" he asked , sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Without reply she stood up, grabbed her bag from Tori's sofa and opened the front door. "Bye!" She yelled to no one in particular, before slamming it behind her.

Beck winced. She was definitely angry. "See you tomorrow," he said to the rest of his friends and made his way to his car.

Jade was leaning against the passenger door, her arms crossed. When Beck unlocked the car she hopped inside without a word. A small part of him was amused by the fact that she was so obviously mad at him, but still waited for a ride from him. Not that he was complaining, the longer she stayed with him the faster they'd resolve whatever was going on.

He got in the car and turned on the engine.

"Just take me home," Jade muttered, leaning forward to change the radio station.

At this Beck raised his eyebrows, no matter how badly they were fighting he could count on one hand the number of times she had volunteered to go home before she needed to.

"Why? We could get some din-"

"Because," she interrupted him, turning her head and glaring, "since I'm five years old I probably have a bedtime!" She snapped, turning back to stare out of the windscreen and crossing her arms.

"Wha-" he questioned, confused.

Jade sighed, annoyed, and turned back to him. "A time-out? Seriously?" Her voice was so loud that he flinched.

He shook his head, finally more aware of what this was about. "You were being rude!"

"I warned her. It's not my fault she keeps falling in love with jerks."

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, "We made a deal that I would tell you when you were out of line."

They had, about a month ago. He's pretty sure Jade agreed to it only because he said they couldn't go get coffee until they resolved their fight. But they made a deal that even she couldn't deny.

"You can tell me, you can't treat me like a child!" She ranted, her hand flailing so much he actually thought it might hit him in the face.

He sighed, honestly he hadn't even thought about it. He just did because it seemed like the quickest way to move on and help Tori with her problem. And when she listened to him, without too much of an argument he just went with it. "Jade..."

"You made me sit on the stairs! Like a child! Like you have zero respect for me!" she snapped, breathily heavily through her anger.

"Jade, of course I respect you," he said immediately. He was starting to feel seriously bad about this. Maybe it hadn't been the best move to pull...

"Do you know who else used to give me time-outs? My father." Her voice was lower now, but still seething with fury.

Beck stared at her, trying to find the right words. She'd told him all about her father, Beck had even met him a couple times. Her reaction made total sense now. He hated that she would ever compare him to her father, and what he had done was really low.

"Jade, I'm sorry," he said, slowly reaching out a hand and resting it on her thigh. When she didn't flinch or remove it, he rubbed it up and down, trying to be reassuring. "I really shouldn't have done that. We were both wrong."

She was silent for a minute, and he continued to rub her leg and gaze at her profile. The longer they sat there, the worse he felt. God, could he have been more stupid? If he had seen another guy treat his girlfriend like that he would've disliked him immediately. And they were there to warn Tori about _her _crappy boyfriend.

Finally she turned her head to him, looked at him with eyes that were wide, but softer now. "I feel kinda bad for her," she admitted.

Beck just nodded, he felt bad for Tori as well. He didn't know Ryder well, but he never really liked the guy. He always tried too hard to be cool, and wasn't even really that talented. There was a reason he relied on girls for good grades.

He offered her a smile, hoping that she would let him make it up to her. "Can I buy you dinner?"

She smiled back for the briefest of seconds, before crossing her arms again and turning back to face the front. "You better."

He smiled, admiring her profile once again, this time less worried. Without saying anything he finally pulled away from Tori's driveway. Once they were on the road he took one hand off the wheel and put it on her knee, face up. After a moment, she put her hand in his; their fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>He took her out to a nice restaurant by the beach, where they serve shrimp without tails. The waitress smiled too widely at him and he was pretty sure Jade actually growled. He just took her hand across the table, squeezing it gently as he ordered dessert to "share with my girlfriend". And afterwards, they sat on the beach- well, he sat on the beach, she sat on his lap. It was kinda perfect: his head was rested on her shoulder, his cheek tickled by her hair. She laughed as he told her about whatever mess Robbie got into. Of course it was funny when she wasn't actually there to get annoyed.<p>

His hand on her waist wandered under the hem of her top, accidentally at first, but the feel of her warm skin was always too tempting for him. She turned her head, smiling at him knowingly before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. The kiss deepened quickly, as he leaned back a little to position himself better. Her own hand was creeping underneath his top, tickling his skin, and her other one getting lost in his hair. And all he could think was how he never wanted to give her a reason to sing a Revenge Song about him.


	6. Postep for The Pilot

**Hi all, I'm back! Apologies for the mini hiatus - had a crazy exam week and I know if I let myself near fanfiction I'd never get anything important done :P But here we go. I realized I'd been doing all season 2 eps, so I might try a few from season one and where better to start than the Pilot. This one's a bit short but I hope you like it!**

**Also, I've been getting some ideas for stories that don't really follow specific episodes, and wanted to kow if you guys would be alright with me posting them in this collection as well? Let me know!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! They mean so much! :)**

**I don't own Victorious or any recognizable material.**

* * *

><p>He regretted it as soon as he leaned in. He should not have done this, this was a very bad idea. He could feel Jade's laser vision on him, burning his skin. Shit. Everyone else was clapping, which was a little weird, since it was just a kiss. He looked at Jade who was glaring at him still, she was definitely angry. As he and Tori moved down the steps she moved her glare to her and he swore he saw the new girl gulp. Fear was probably a good idea right now.<p>

Sikowitz was already up talking about something but he wasn't paying any attention. He was trying to battle his instinct to turn around and look a Jade.

As soon as the bell ran, she must've jumped up and walked out, turning so swiftly that her bag hit the back of his head. Then again, that probably wasn't an accident.

He jumped up quickly as well, rushing out after her. Tori looked as though she wanted to say something to him, but he moved by her so quickly it didn't even matter.

He was pretty sure he knew where she was headed and he quickened his pace to get there. Sure enough he saw he run into the janitors closet. She slammed the door shut but as far as he knew it couldn't lock so he'd still be able to get in.

He took a deep breath. This was gonna be a tough one. He was pretty annoyed at himself for kissing Tori, and it felt weird. In the last two years the only other person he's kissed is Cat for a play or two and this girl Lisa for a random audition. And it was only a peck on the lips. There was no way of getting out of it. This was different. This was a weird little improv class; it was completely up to him. And he screwed up big time.

"Jade?" He asked, slowly opening the door and peering inside the closet. She was sitting by the wall, holding a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Go away!" she bit back and he was even more worried since she didn't even bother coming up with a better comeback.

Ignoring her instruction, he entered the tiny room, closing the door behind him. He sat down, leaning against it, so that no one could come in. "Jade, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"That's your excuse?" she said, looking up. He eyes were red with suppressed tears. Jade hardly ever cried, and it pained him that he's the cause of these tears. "You're gonna have to do better than I wasn't thinking."

"I have no excuse, what do you want me to say? It didn't mean anything, I didn't feel anything. I'm just a douche. But I'm really sorry." He reached out his hand and placed her over her open palm so that there was only a pair of scissors between their hands.

"I hate her," she says bluntly and he expected this.

"She was just trying to get back at you for yesterday..." he said, because he always jumped to the defence of everyone, it was his thing. She glared at him a little before looking back at their joined hands.

"You let her." Her voice was a little quieter now.

He doesn't say anything to that and they sit in silence for a couple seconds. He knew to better than to bombard her with excuses and apologies.

"You have three seconds to say something to make me feel better," she said suddenly. Her usual Jade voice was back. "One..."

He panicked and tried to think of something she'd appreciate.

"Her breath was pretty bad!" It was a lie; he didn't even know why he said it. Tori tasted like bubblegum, if he was honest, she tasted the way movies kisses look. Unlike kissing Jade. When you kiss Jade, you know you're kissing Jade: it's all coffee and toothpaste and some combination he'd never encountered before. That's the way he liked it. For him right now, the only real kiss is a jade kiss.

Jade looked up, "How bad?" she said, with a flicker of glee in her eyes.

He contemplated, "A bit fishy..." He said, smirking at her a little. It was an innocent lie, he already knew what Jade would hold onto, and this probably wouldn't ever be brought up again. Jade smirked back, just a little. But it was enough for him to shift closer to her without being scared of the scissors. He moves until he's right in front of her, and pulls her even more towards him so she's half in his lap. He wraps his arms around her, practically engulfing her in his embrace and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Magic words?" she mumbled. Usually that was his line, but he'd share this once.

"I love you," he said instantly. He knew her, he knew them. And he knew how to fix them. He felt her smile a little.

"I'll buy you coffee?" he offered and she turned her head.

"Now you're talking," she said in her public voice, which meant she was ready to go outside. He honestly wouldn't have minded staying in there a little longer; they'd already missed the beginning of their next class. But if she was smiling, he was happy.


	7. Postep for Survival Of The Hottest

**So apparently season 1 of Victorious gives me writers block? Apologies for taking so long. I tried out Jade's POV again. Also, I'm kind of obsessed with Bade and beaches at the moment, so this trend will be popping up again. I hope you enjoy it! The next couple of chapters won't be based on episodes, I need a while to try and plan out a couple. In the mean time, please tell me what you think and also which episodes or prompts you want me to write next!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting and alerting. I really appreciate it. **

**As always, I don't own Victorious or any recognizable material. :/**

* * *

><p>Jade lay on her stomach on her towel, feet in the air, sunglasses on her head. It was nearly six but the sun was still pretty bright and very warm. After getting out of the RV they'd all run straight into the water, barely stopping to strip off everything but their bathing suits. Jade wasn't usually one for swimming, but she'd never been so relieved to be in the water. Plus, it washed all that disgusting sweat off her body.<p>

She and Beck had gotten their things and were now laying, side by side, on their towels, both reading. Nearby, Trina was sunbathing and unsuccessfully trying to convince random hot guys to rub sunscreen on her back. Rex sat on Robbie's towel, seemingly forgotten, as Cat had convinced Robbie, Andre and Tori to play net-less volley ball.

Just as Jade turned the page in her book, Beck nudged her gently. Her body was still a little wet, sand stuck to her feet, wet hair draped down her back. She wiggled her shoulder to acknowledge his presence but otherwise ignored him. He nudged her again. She sighed, and looked over at him through her sunglasses. He was smiling at her, a little sheepishly.

"What?" She asked, lowering her book.

Beck shrugged and sat up on his towel, his legs apart. He looked at her again, this time expectantly. Jade sighed again and got up from her towel and sat herself down between his legs, leaning her back against his chest and resting her arms on his knees.

"Happy?" She asked, as she reopened her book and continued reading. It was actually really comfortable, but she wasn't going to admit that.

He hummed a little and placed his chin on her shoulder, "You gonna keep reading?" His tone was flirty, and she hated him for it. She just wanted to read and relax!

"Yes," she replied curtly, forcing away the tiny smile on her lips.

"Really?" he asked, turning his head to press his lips against her neck. She exaggerated a loud sigh but the smile she could no longer hide said differently. She closed the book and threw it back onto her own towel. Becks hands came up to rest gently on her arms, causing his body to curve around hers. The proximity would've been Hell earlier in the day, but the air was a little cooler now. Besides, she'd rather be too hot in Beck's arms than comfortable without him. Again, not that she would admit it.

"Did you want something?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

She shrugged noncommittally, not sure what he was getting at.

"I know sweating for the first time ca-" His voice was light, speckled with amusement. Of course he would find this funny.

"Don't you dare!" She cut him off, straightening her back and pulling away from him as far as his grip would allow her.

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't even think it! It _never _happened!" She snapped, glaring at him for a moment.

He held up one hand in defeat, although he still had an amused smirk on his face. "Okay, okay!"

Jade relaxed a little, resting back against his chest. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Normally Jade would be fine with the silence, but she was still haunted by that gross dampness.

"Will you still love me if I sweat?" She asked, biting her lip.

Beck chuckled, even though she really couldn't see the funny side of this situation. "I'd still love you even if _all_ you did was sweat."

"Ew," she made a face, not even wanting to imagine it. "Really?"

"Actually..."

"Beck!"

He laughed louder this time, "Really," he confirmed and dropped his head to press another kiss to her skin. Jade smiled again, before turning her head towards his and kissing him on the lips. He responded quickly, stretching his neck to reach her better. She pressed herself further to his body and he groaned a little. She pulled away from the kiss, smirking.

"Slow down, cowboy," she said. Part of her wished they weren't on a beach right now, and that they didn't have to take all of their friends home at the end of the day.

Beck raised an eyebrow at her, probably guessing correctly that she was having the same thoughts as he was. His arm dropped so it was draped across her waist now, holding her closely. He didn't say anything though, probably because he guessed correctly that she could make it a lot worse for him than it was for her.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" he asked eventually. She was glad he did; she had been a little worried Cat would convince them to do something "fun" as a group before they had a concrete excuse.

"I don't know... Dinner and a movie?" She suggested. Sure it sounded lame, but no one had ever watched a really bad film with Beck and mocked the entire thing like she had, or recited all the lines of a good classic with him. Besides, he's the only one who doesn't mind her obsessively pointing out continuity errors.

"Sounds great," he mumbled into her damp hair, before resting his cheek against her head. The sun was finally starting to set, and a slightly cooler breeze caused Beck to wrap his arms more tightly around her. Sure, they had nearly boiled in the RV a few hours ago, and that horrifyingly gross _thing_ happened to her. But she was more than comfortable now. And just as she looked over at their friends she saw the ball hit Tori in the head. Yeah, things weren't so bad.


	8. Lemonade, Part One

**Here we go! This is the first ~drabble that's not directly inspired by an episode, although I did get the idea while watching "Jade Dumps Beck" (I like to think that Jade is a little more thoughtful than she appeared :P). It's actually a two-parter and the second part will be coming up soon :) I hope you enjoy it! If they ~sound a little different it's because I tried to write them a little younger - around 14, as freshman. **

**Thanks to everyone who suggested things to write - I definitely got a few great ideas and hope to finish those soon :) But of course, do continue to let me know what you think and suggest new things!**

**I don't own Victorious or any recognizable material. **

* * *

><p>Jade whacked the vending machine with her fist a few more times. "UGH!" The stupid thing just ate her last dollar bill. All she wanted was a drink, was that so frikkin' hard? She kicked the machine for good measure. But still nothing.<p>

Suddenly someone leant against the vending machine next to her.

"Everything okay?" A male voice asked and she turned to look at him. It was that guy from her class with Sikowitz. He was a freshman, like her. Actor guy. With the hair. Buck? Jade never paid attention to people's names because she probably wouldn't like them anyway.

"Yes, I just like yelling at vending machines," she said, rolling her eyes and turning back to the machine.

His lips turned up for a moment at her sarcasm, before turning serious. "What happened?"

She just wanted this guy to go away so she could continue beating up the machine. But something stupid about how he leaned forward as he talked made her answer him.

"Stupid machine just ate my dollar."

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding a folded dollar and before she could refuse he put it into the machine. "Here."

"Whatever." She said, not looking at him, but slamming her fist down on the button. The machine shook a little and soon enough they heard the noise of a can tumbling down to the opening. She grabbed it, opening it in one swift motion.

"Lemonade. Good choice. That's my favourite." He grinned, still standing in front of her. Why?

"Good for you. You can leave now." She said, between gulps. God, she had been really thirsty. She supposed she'd have to thank him at some point, right? Well, not if he kept talking.

"I'm Beck. You're Jade, right? Friends with the red head?" he asked

"Her name is Cat." She answered, deadpan. Actually, she was surprised he knew her name but not Cat's. Cat's the one that actually made friends in the two weeks since school started. Jade was perfectly content to have the one (mildly annoying but tolerable) friend from middle school.

"Cool," he nods. "We're in Sikowitz's Intro to Acting class together," he reminds her, as though she would've forgotten.

"Everyone is in Sikowitz's Intro to Acting class." She looks at him. Seriously, what did he want now?

He chuckled, looking at the floor for a second, "Touché." Wait, was he blushing?

Jade sighed, "Look, I don't do small talk so if you have something important to say, say it. Or better yet, just leave now and let me drink in peace."

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked suddenly, one hand playing with his bag strap nervously.

She stared at him. She didn't like this guy, but even she could appreciate good looks. And good hair. And this guy had both. "Not really."

"Will you anyway?" He asked without hesitation, as if he expected her first answer. Huh, rejections couldn't be common for this guy.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'd like the chance to try to win you over."

"I'm not a prize."

"I'm aware of that. Besides, if it goes terribly, you'll have an actual reason to hate me?" He offered, a smirk on his lips.

"Who says I don't have one now?" She asked and he just stared at her until she was unable to stop a tiny smile from forming on her lips. Maybe he wasn't so bad. He seemed to get her a little more than anyone else did.

"Fine." She sighed, taking a final swig of her lemonade before crushing the can and chucking it into the bin nearby.

He raised an eyebrow, and she wasn't sure if he was amused by her or surprised she actually agreed to a date. Hell, she was surprised herself.

"Cool, today after class?" He wasn't going to let her get out of this, was he? And it was a Friday, so she couldn't even use the homework excuse.

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you by the Asphalt cafe then."

"You're taking me to the Asphalt cafe?" she asked.

"No, but I thought you'd want to get some coffee first?" He asked, looking at her like she had missed the obvious. He grinned, walking off without letting her respond. Her eyes followed him, her mind buzzing.

* * *

><p>Beck stood near the Grub Truck, hands shoved in his pockets. Sure he looked calm. But on the inside he was kind of freaking out. He had asked Jade West out. And she said yes. Well, eventually. She had seemed surprised that he even knew who she was. She obviously didn't know how guys talked about her. He's wanted to talk to her since the second day when she glared at him for bumping into her, but Jade West isn't someone you just start a conversation with.<p>

When he saw her beating up the vending machine, he wasn't sure what came over him. Some weird wave of courage. So he went for it. And here he was, two weeks into the school year, after class, waiting to meet Jade West for a date.

He saw her making her way towards him, looking at something on her phone. She was the only 14 year-old he knew that wore that much black. She just totally intrigued him. She seemed like she didn't care about anything in the world, but he'd seen her act in class. It was obvious she worked hard. And she was definitely talented.

"Hey," he said when she got closer. "You came."

"You said you were buying me coffee." She said bluntly. Actually he didn't, but he said nothing and just nodded towards the coffee cart.

"What do you want?"

"Black with two sugars,"

His eyes widened, the only person he knew who drank black coffee was his dad. He'd tried it once and spat it into the sink. But he guessed two sugars who sweeten it somewhat. There was probably a metaphor somewhere in that.

"Sure thing," he smiled at the vendor and ordered hers and a latte for him. She smirked at him like he was weak.

"So, what are we doing on this _date_?" She used her fingers for quotation marks before grabbing her coffee and taking a swig.

He shrugged, "No idea."

She looked at him, confused.

"I have no idea what you like, so instead of forcing you to do something you might hate I just thought I'd let you decide," he said casually. Actually, he'd spent the last two classes trying to think of things he could do for a first date with Jade that wouldn't make her want to hurt him. He kept coming up empty.

Jade stared at him for a couple seconds, before shrugging herself. "Let's go to the beach."

Beck hid his shock. Two hours of trying to figure out where to take Jade and the beach hadn't crossed his mind once. She didn't strike him as the sun-and-surf kind of girl. But then he had a feeling that she had a few surprises up her sleeve.

Jade walked a few feet before turning around, "You coming or what?" she asked, her tone on the edge of annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and it just settled into an amused smile as he followed behind her.


	9. Lemonade, Part Two

**So, part two was much harder to finish than I expected. I hope you guys like it. I feel like some of it is a bit weird, but I'm blaming that on trying to channel 14-year-old Bade in all their glory. I hadn't originally planned to end it where I did, but I didn't want to stretch it too far. I hope you guys liked my foray into ~original ideas. I do hope to do more...**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback, you have all been so encouraging and positive!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious and any recognizable material does not belong to me. Call it a creative loan. **

* * *

><p>When they got to the beach she headed straight for the sand. He followed, sitting down next to her. Their boots kind of matched, he noticed. She tapped her finger against her nearly empty coffee cup; they'd spent most of the bus ride there just drinking, unsure what to say to each other.<p>

"So you wanna be an actor." She broke the silence, but it wasn't a question. Merely a fact.

"Yup," he nodded. This was good. They both went to Hollywood Arts, they obviously had something in common. Lets starts there.

"Why?"

Beck raised his eyebrows at her, not sure how to answer that. People didn't usually ask "why?" when he said he wanted to be an actor. And somehow, he didn't think any old answer would slide with Jade West.

She looked at him, "People are going to ask when you're famous. May as well practise now."

He tried to hide a tiny pleased smile, "You think I'm gonna be famous?"

She didn't say anything; instead she just drained the rest of her coffee cup and put it down in front of her, pushing it into the sand so it wouldn't topple over.

"Why do you wanna be an actress?" He asked.

"Who says I do?" She turned to him, her eyes challenging him.

"You go to Hollywood Arts."

She shrugged, "A lot of kids go to Hollywood Arts."

He said nothing, but he watched her. Slowly, she sighed and her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Acting's cool. And singing. But, I want to write stuff. Direct, produce... I don't know. It's stupid, but I think it's not about creating things but more about discovering them-"

"It's not stupid." He nudged her shoulder with his gently, well aware that this was probably the most open she'd been with anyone from school.

She looked at him again, and this time it was like a gate had been opened. Well, one gate out of a hundred. But opened nonetheless. Her mouth curved into the smallest of smiles, but it reached her eyes.

"You never answered my question," she says, breaking the silence. It was a comfortable silence, and to be perfectly honest he was more preoccupied by sneaking stares at her profile and the idea of touching her shoulder. He'd never been this nervous to touch a girl's shoulder before. But then again, girls he'd been interested in before could never really physically harm him.

"Hmm?" he asks, pretending to focus on view of the water. Her breathing was somewhat in time with the waves.

"Why do you want to be an actor?"

The question causes him to turn his head, curious. She was more persistent than he'd thought. He wondered whether this was her test, whether his motivation at Hollywood Arts really meant that much to her. He knew she was dedicated and passionate, maybe she didn't want to be with someone who wasn't...

"Basically," he started, trying to pick his words carefully. "I mean, apart from the fact that I like it. I also think acting gives you this opportunity to show off different parts of yourself. Even if you're playing something totally different, you still give yourself to the role, you know? I guess I like exploring that." He added a shrug at the end, trying to convey that he hadn't thought about this too hard.

She stared at him, slowly raising an eyebrow. He had no idea what she was thinking; she looked like she was both unimpressed and amused.

"What?" he asked.

"You're one of those," she says. She eyed him up and down quickly before turning her gaze back to the sand.

"One of what?" His heart dropped, maybe he had read it all wrong. Maybe he should've just pretended he didn't care about it at all.

"You call acting "art" and all that pretentious chizz." Her fingers form quotation marks in the air.

At this his eyes widen. He had no idea what kind of impression he'd been making on her, but 'pretentious' wasn't what he was expecting. He was actually a little bit hurt. "You think I'm pretentious?"

At this she definitely looked amused. Maybe she just enjoyed messing with people's confidence. He wouldn't put it past her. "What's your favourite film?" She asked, her eyes staring straight into his. A challenge.

"On The Waterfront -"

"Ding ding ding." She said, smirking and turning away to face the water once again. He stared at her for a moment, his mind trying to work out how she could insult him and turn him on at the same time. At this point he honestly had no idea whether she was even interested still, or just trying to amuse herself to get through the date.

He took a deep breath (though he tried to be subtle) and said the first thing he could think of, "Look who's talking, Miss _Discovery_."

Her head snapped to him, and he was sure if she was offended or surprised that he'd even said anything. The only thing he could think of was to try and lighten the mood.

"Seriously though, have you seen it? It's an amazing film!" He said quickly, eyes focused on his hands which were gripping his knees tightly.

She laughed, just a chuckle at first, but it slowly became louder. Not hysterical, just enough to show she was amused. He looked at her and for the first time she grinned at him instead of smirked.

* * *

><p>It was all a test. Really. Jade had been asked out a lot, but never really had a boyfriend. Mostly because she couldn't get through a couple of hours without hating whoever had asked her out. They either tried too hard to impress her, or didn't try hard enough (thinking that's what would impress her), or tried too hard to act older than they were, or cooler.<p>

And it's almost painful how bad 14 year old boys are at having a conversation.

He was nervous, she could tell by the way his eyes widened every time she spoke. As if he was freaking out over giving the right answer. But for some reason, it didn't annoy her as much. Maybe because he tried so hard to hide it, without trying to look like he didn't care. Maybe because for some reason, whenever she spoke she felt like he actually understood her.

She suggested the beach because there are almost no distractions. No fussy waiters, or crowds. Besides, if it all went south she could hop on a bus and get home in 20 minutes.

But they'd been talking for a couple of hours already; it was already after five pm. And somehow, nothing had gone particularly wrong. He seemed to take her sarcastic comments in stride, often replying with equal measure. Their music tastes overlapped more than she'd expected. He leaned closer to her when he spoke, but hadn't yet tried to be overly touchy. He never held her gaze for too long, looking away to the water as though to give her some space. She took these moments to sneak looks at his profile, and push away the smile that was creeping up on her lips.

The air started to get a little colder, and she realized that she hadn't actually told her mother she was going somewhere after school.

"I should probably go home." She stood up from the sand, picking up her empty coffee cup and her school bag. With one hand she brushed off the sand from the seat and legs of her black pants. He quickly followed suit, looking a little disappointed.

Just as she was about to start walking, he stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, his eyes looked nervous and her heart dropped a little. He was going to ruin everything with a stupid question. Why did guys feel the need to ask? Was she that hard to read?

"What?" She asked, the annoyance in her voice obviously shook him because he took a moment before he spoke again.

"If I picked you up tomorrow morning, with coffee, would you go out with me again?"

The question surprised her; her head shot up to look at him. His hands were shoved in his pocket, his eyes focused on his boots.

"You don't know where I live," she says, her voice lighter. He really wasn't at all what she expected.

His eyes met hers, a lopsided grin on his face. "I was kind of planning on dropping you home tonight."

"Presumptive too," she said as she raised an eyebrow. His grin seemed to grow at this.

"So?"

"If you get the coffee right. Maybe," she replied. Somewhere in the back of her head she reminded herself that the more she saw him, the faster he was going to disappoint her. He chuckled lightly, nodding and taking a hand out of his pocket to run in through his dark hair.

They continued walking towards the main road, her mind was already thinking what her mother might've made for dinner. Beck was walking next to her, but always half a step behind. He was letting her lead, she realized, even their direction.

"Jade, wait," he said suddenly as he put his hand on her shoulder and she whipped around to look at him. He wasn't visibly hurt, and she put a hand on her hip, about to get annoyed again but she didn't even get a chance to say anything.

He smiled at her for a moment, and his hand moved from her shoulder to her wrist as he stepped closer. Then, without saying anything, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. For a second she froze but quickly recovered and responded in kind. The kiss was soft and gentle and he definitely knew what he was doing. When he slowly pulled away, she kept her eyes closed wanting to savour the moment, her lips still tingling. Her lips had never tingled before. His hand lingered on her wrist, his thumb gently tracing lines onto her skin. When she finally looked up at him, he was smiling. Not like he was particularly pleased with himself, but more like he was seeing something beautiful. She blushed a little, before smiling back.

"I just really wanted to do that," he admitted, letting go of her wrist finally.

She nodded wordlessly and pulled her phone out of her pocket. He watched her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I need to call my mom if I'm not going to be home for dinner," she explained and he grinned, nodding. He turned away, giving her some space to talk. As the phone rang, she watched him shove his hands into his pockets again and rock back on his heels.

"Sweetie?" her mom's voice said.

"Hey Mom," she started and she was pretty sure her smile could be heard through the phone.


	10. Postep Wok Star

**This chapter is an example of what happens when I don't plan out a story in its entirety :P I do hope you like it though. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks so much for the amazing feedback on my lemonade story! Really made me excited to think up more ~original moments :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious and any recognizable material belong to Dan Schneider and his chain of bakeries**.

* * *

><p>Beck leaned against the brick wall, hands shoved in his pockets. Most of the crowd had already left the theater. After distracting Mrs Lee for long enough he drove Robbie, Trina and Andre home and made his way back to the theater to pick up Jade. He wished he had been able to see the play as it was supposed to be; he'd been witness to Jade working on it for months. He'd been the only one allowed to read it before it was actually finished. But he knew that getting her dad to see it was even more important, so he was happy to help.<p>

After a few more minutes he saw a tall man in a suit exit the theatre. Jade's dad. He'd met the guy a couple times and didn't like him. Jade's dad didn't like Beck either, probably due to the whole acting thing. But whatever, he really didn't care about the man, except that he hated how he made Jade feel.

A while later Jade and Tori. Jade offered him a small smile and immediately walked into his arms. He squeezed her gently, before turning them both so they weren't ignoring Tori.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked, looking from Jade to Tori. Both of them had a smug smile on their face so he guessed something went right.

Jade sighed loudly, "Fine, I guess."

"Are you kidding?" Tori asked, her smile turning into a full grin, "It was amazing! You did such a great job."

"Yeah." Jade shrugged. Beck nudged her slightly, tightening his arm around her and she got the hint. "Thanks, by the way. Without you there wouldn't have been a play at all so..." She trailed off, but by Tori's expression he guessed that it was enough.

They stood in silence for a while, until Beck decided it was late enough. He'd missed his girlfriend's play he didn't want to miss more quality time with her.

"You need a ride home?" He asked Tori, looking at her. His lips twitched in amusement as he felt Jade turn her head to glare at him, but he kept his eyes on Tori. She shook her head, and pointed to a car parked nearby.

"Nah, my dad's picking me up."

Beck nodded, lifting his hand off Jade's shoulder to give her a wave before turning both Jade and himself in the opposite direction.

They walked a few minutes before Jade muttered, "How far did you park?" Beck chuckled and pulled his keys out of his pocket, pressing the button to unlock his car which was just a few feet away from them. He stepped forward and opened the passenger door for her. She gave him a look which he understood meant she could do it herself but she was letting him off this time.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, as he turned on the engine. Jade's mom had had to missed the opening night so to make it up to her she had given Jade permission to stay the night at his. Not that they needed permission, or even wanted for it. And maybe she didn't know the whole story about Beck living in an RV by himself. But whatever, it was nice to know they had the whole night to themselves and no one would complain. Plus, tomorrow was Saturday.

"Something fun," Jade challenged him.

He raised his eye brow at her, before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. He deepened it as soon as she responded and pulled away just as quickly. She let out a deep breath as he focused on the road and pulled out of the park, feeling pleased with himself.

Jade fiddled with the radio until some old punk rock song came on, one he couldn't even remember the name of. But she turned the sound down, so he assumed she wanted to talk.

"You talk to your dad?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Yup," she replied, snapping the P. It probably hadn't gone great, then.

"Annnd?"

"He asked me to take my piercings out."

Beck chuckled, neither of Jade's parents had been very welcoming of Jade's piercings when she got them. He, himself, had been pretty shocked when she showed up at school one morning with them. They'd only been going a few months. But they suited her. He still had no idea how she got them without her parents' permission. Same with her tattoos. But he knew better than to ask.

"Did he say anything about the play?" he asked.

"He said it was excellent."

"Hey, that's good, right? He liked it!" He said, grinning at her.

"I guess..." He voice was oddly quiet.

He glanced at her again, "What's up?" He asked, before looking back at the road.

"He's never gonna accept that this is what I want to do. It's always gonna be a hobby or a phase to him." Jade's voice cracked a little as she spoke and he reached out his hand, finding hers and intertwining their fingers.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" He felt her shifting in her seat, and her voice was dubious.

"I think my girlfriend wrote and directed an amazing play while still in high school-"

"You didn't even see it," she pointed out but he ignored her. Besides, he'd been to the rehearsals.

"And, I think that she's going to continue to be amazing for a long, long time. So eventually, he's just going to have to accept the facts." He shrugged casually and looked over at her. She said nothing, but a slight smile appeared on her lips. She brought his hand, with hers, up to her lips and pressed them gently against the back of his palm.

* * *

><p>"I said I wanted to do something fun." Jade said, looking at him pointedly when he pulled up in front of his RV.<p>

He opened his mouth in fake-hurt, "You're saying I'm not fun?"

A grin appeared on her face before she could stop it, but still she rolled her eyes and punched him gently in the shoulder. He shrugged, "Besides, I have boardgames."

She scoffed, although he knew she would never turn down a game of scrabble. They got out of the car and he unlocked his RV, letting her enter before him.

A couple of hours later, Beck watched Jade yawn for the fourth time in five minutes. "Babe, you're exhausted," he said, leaning over the scrabble board between them to poke her shoulder gently.

Jade shook her head vehemently, "I'm fine."

"You just spelt 'house' with an A," he pointed out.

She looked over the board and growled before picking up the last few tiles she put down. "I still have more points than you."

"Look why don't we -"

"I'm not tying with you!" She said, looking at him as though he was crazy.

He couldn't help but chuckle. It amused him how competitive Jade was, and how passionate she was about spelling games. "I was going to say postpone it, we can finish it during breakfast?" He offered.

She considered it, and he took her silence as an agreement, so he pushed the board to side, careful not to move the tiles already placed. Jade was definitely tired; as soon as he shuffled to sit behind her she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he murmured, wrapping and arm around her waist and lifting her as he stood up. He was glad they'd brushed their teeth before starting the game, as well as changing into their sleepwear. Or, in Jade's case, slipping into one of his T-shirts. It barely reached her thighs, but definitely he wasn't going to complain.

She followed him the couple of feet to his bed, slipping under the covers before him. He reached up above his bed and hit the light switch. In the darkness she snuggled against him, putting her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and slipping a leg between his. Thought, he wouldn't have been surprised if she was already asleep and doing it all by instinct.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly, her lips moving against his tank top.

He smiled to himself and by the time he stretched his neck to press a kiss into her hair she was already snoring gently.


	11. Alternative iParty Scene

**This one is a little different from my other chapters so far. Firstly, I think it's more introspective. I kind of wanted to get a glimpse into Jade's insecurities about their relationship without the big jealousy factor. This was originally longer, but then the second part got a little out of hand and became it's own piece, so you'll probably be seeing that one sometime as well. Also, this initially started off due to my slight disappointment at the lack of Bade in iParty With Victorious and my huge disappointment at the fact they didn't have alone time in the jacuzzi. I know my other stories mostly follow with what we've been shown, but I just felt that had to be corrected :P**

**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. I know I repeat myself but it really is wonderful.**

**Not mine, etc etc. **

* * *

><p>They find a bathroom of the second floor and go inside to get changed. Incidentally, there are a couple red robes hanging from the floor. She drops her bag on the floor and reaches under her shirt to unhook her bra.<p>

"Really?" Beck asks, watching her as she twists herself to take her bra off and replace it with her bikini. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

She turns around, smirking, "Yeah, well, I'd like to actually get to the Jacuzzi this time."

Beck's eyes widen, but his mouth forms a grin. "Fine..." he concedes, turning around to let her get changed.

Jade pulls down her pants and puts on her bikini bottoms, tying the little blue skirt around her hips. As soon as she's done she feels a pair of hands on her waist, his fingers massage her skin for a moment before he leans forward to press a kiss to her bare collarbone. She closes her eyes, smiling. But a moment later his touch is gone and when she opens his eyes he's holding out a red robe towards her.

They make their way towards the terrace and as they're going down the stairs they see a couple of guys walking up the other side. Jade breathes a sigh of relief that there's no one else around. She's really not in the mood to be around people tonight. If this wasn't_ Kenan Thompson's_ house she'd probably have convinced Beck to skip the party altogether.

The water is painfully hot for a second, before she gets used to it. Beck gets in next to her, leaning against the edge, his hand playfully fingering her sloppy bun.

"So how long until Sikowitz gives up trying to scare you?" She asks, turning to him.

Beck grins at the thought. "No idea... that man is all kinds of crazy."

"Your unflinching cool isn't exactly normal you know?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I think I've built up a tolerance since dating y-"

"Seriously?" She moves in the water, so she's in front of him. That last thing she wanted to hear was how difficult she was.

He rolls his eyes, before reaching out and slipping a finger under the knot of her skirt, pulling her towards him. "You know what I mean. Besides I like it. Means I'm your Yin."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm Yin, you're Yang. We fit together." He lets go of her and intertwines his own fingers to demonstrate.

"Oh my god, you're such a sap." She rolls her eyes for effect.

"You love me," he says, his voice full of certainty.

She turned to him, eyes suddenly serious, "Do you love me?"

He stares at her for a second, before smiling and grabbing her wrist pulling her closer to him.

"What?" she says, her voice on edge because he hasn't answered yet.

He kisses her, softly but firmly. His hands are cupping her face and she's almost surprised that they aren't elsewhere on her body. But it's not that kind of kiss.

It's the kind of kiss that makes her feel foolish that she's ever felt jealous. It's the kind of kiss that makes her heart swell and feel too big for her chest. It's the kind of kiss that makes her realize that maybe this one love can be bigger than all her hates combined.

She's not a romantic person. She likes dead flowers better than fresh ones. She thinks Valentine's Day is for stupid people. She's too impatient for slow dancing and she'd probably punch someone if they tried to propose to her in front of an audience. She thinks chocolates are terrible presents and if you gave her a teddy bear she would cut it up then probably stab you.

But these are her favourite kisses.

He breaks the kiss, but his face stays within an inch of hers. He's looking at her in the eye and her lips are tingling. He loves her, he loves her, he loves her. It's not news, it's not a surprise. She doesn't doubt it. But it's a warm blanket wrapped around her on a chilly night, meaning that at any moment it could slip off.

How the hell do they work? How the hell do they fit together? Yin and Yang, he says but surely at some point the fire will melt the ice, and the water will put out the flame. How does he love her when she spreads hate like a virus? How does she love him when his cool is actually careless? She won't admit it, not even to him, but she's afraid of the day that it ends. Afraid that it won't be a blonde in a mini skirt, that it'll simply be her and him, but no them. That she'll look at him one day and not feel like something somewhere went right. That he'll look at her one day and not see underneath the make-up and anger.

"Hey," He says, noticing that she had zoned off. He turns her so that she's in his lap, her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and puts his hands together, her hands between his. He kisses her neck, then her collarbone, before lifting his lips to her ear.

"You know I love you," he whispers.

Jade was silent for a minute, "I know."

He smiles against her skin. "Good."


	12. Missing Scenes from Beck's Big Break

**I was in the middle of trying to write a chapter for The Bird Scene, when this popped in to my head. So here we go. I liked that Jade was so proud and defensive of Beck, even when it had nothing to do with her.**** It was written quite quickly... ****Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>Beck watched from his bed as Jade paced back and forth in the middle of his RV. She didn't have a lot of space, but she was making do, angrily stomping around. He was also pretty sure she was literally growling. He had been trying to say something to reassure her, although he wasn't even sure when exactly this became about her.<p>

He had come straight home, mostly trying to get away from Tori and her constant apologising. Jade had stayed until the scene was shot, then came straight to his place. She was still in her set outfit, and currently making holes in his floor.

"Jade, calm down," he said, finally sitting upright.

She whipped around to face him, arms flailing, "I'm not gonna calm down! She just – you were there! How can you just be okay with it?"

"I'm not okay with it," He shook his head. He really was upset. A little annoyed at Tori, but mostly disappointed that he lost such a great opportunity.

"You're not doing anything!"

Beck sighed, and stood up from the bed. "There's nothing I can do," he said, reaching out to rub her shoulder.

"She cost you your part. How could she be so stupid?"

"Jade, you know she didn't mean to do it," he replied. He knew Tori always had the best intentions, though he wished she thought them through a little before acting on them.

Jade made a face, "Why are you defending her? Aren't you angry?"

"Yeah, I'm annoyed," he shrugged, "This was a really great opportunity."

"So?" She asked, her eyes searching his. He knew that she often didn't understand how he could stay so calm in situations like these while she was burning with rage as soon as the match was lit.

He smiled a little. He wouldn't say it, but it was kind of nice that she was so angry over something that wasn't about herself. "Well, for starters, you're angry enough for the both of us."

"Beck!" Her hand slapped his chest weakly. He just smiled a little wider and pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist instinctively, and they fit together like always.

He looked her in the eye when they pulled away a little, their arms still around each other, "Seriously Jade, there's nothing I can do. I know Tori feels terrible, but what happened happened. I gotta move on."

Jade bit her lip, knowing that he was being reasonable and she couldn't argue with it too much.

"Promise me you won't be too hard on Tori," he added, after thinking for a moment.

"No," she answered instantly, looking at him like he was insane. He chuckled; he should have seen this coming.

"At least promise me you won't hurt her."

Jade sighed, before moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "...Fine," she mumbled into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, "You know, it really means a lot that you care this much about a silly little role of mine."

Jade lifted her head so sharply that he automatically turned his head towards her. She was looking at him like he was missing some big obvious point. "I know it was important to you," she said simply, before resting her head back down on his shoulder.

He stared at her, or rather, her hair. Sometimes she really surprised him, usually when he really needed it. He smiled, and pressed a kiss to her head.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jade had been pretty harsh on Tori which Beck felt bad about. But at the same time, there was something about it he liked. Jade was rarely this set on defending anyone's honor, so it was kind of nice. Not that he'd admit it. But still.<p>

They were hanging out after school, doing homework. He couldn't wait for senior year, when he wouldn't have to take maths. Well, unless his dad got his way. It just wasn't his strong point. By a long shot.

His phone rang, and Jade who was closer to his bag took it out and checked the screen. "Who's 'blocked number' and why is she calling you?" She asked, annoyed, as she handed the phone to him.

He just raised an eyebrow at her and took his phone. "Hello? Yeah, this is Beck Oliver," he answered, and heard the casting guy from Misfire introduce himself.

"... Seriously? That's great. I'm so grateful, thank you so much for this. See you next week. Thanks again."

As soon as he hung up, he turned back to Jade who was looking at his questioningly. Before she could ask anything he leaned across his book and kissed her on the lips.

"What?" she finally asked when he pulled away.

He grinned for a second, still shocked at what he'd just been told. "Apparently Tori snuck onto the set and got Melinda got injured. So since she's not going to do the movie anymore, they rehired me."

"Vega hurt Melinda Murphy?" Jade exclaimed, "Ugh, I should've thought of that!"

"Jade," he said, bringing her back to reality. And more importantly, his good news.

She finally grinned at him, "So you really got the part back?"

"Yup. Waiter number one is back," he said. Jade punched the air in victory.

"You know what this means, right?"

"What?" She asked.

He smirked a little, "You'll have to be nice to Tori now."

Jade's smile dropped, "Ugh. Don't remind me." She actually looked so disappointed it amused him. He really didn't understand those two, but he couldn't deny it was fun to watch.

"Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her across the bed towards him. One of their books got knocked to the floor, but they both ignored it as they kissed deeply, their arms wrapping around each other.

Jade pulled away, licking her lips as she did so. His eyes widened, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't be doing their homework for a while.

"Wait," she said, a happy grin on her face, "first, say the line again."


	13. Romeo and Juliet

**This is another ~original idea. It popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Also, it's a bit different because it's kind of from Tori's point of view. It was tricky, but I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable material...**

* * *

><p>Tori made her way to the lunch tables, tuna salad in hand. She quickly found Cat's red hair in the crowd and saw she was sitting with Andre and cringed a little; she always got along better with Jade when Beck was around. And by "better" she means she didn't fear for her life quite as much. But she noticed that Jade was smiling at something Andre said so maybe she was in a good mood.<p>

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully as she walked up to the table.

"Hey!" Cat and Andre replied happily.

"Vega," Jade acknowledged. Could be worse.

Andre shuffled down the bench and Tori sat down next to him. He and Cat had been talking about water-skiing.

"But how does the snow sit on the water?" Cat asked, deep in thought. Tori look at her, confused, then just shook her head. Sometimes it was easier not to say anything. Instead she reached into her bag and pulled out the audition script for that afternoon before taking a bite of her lunch.

"So," she put down her fork and looked at Jade and Cat, "You girls ready for this afternoon?"

"Oh!" Cat said suddenly, "I need to go find Sikowitz. Byyyyeee!" She smiled, waving as she skipped back into the school.

Jade just stared at her blankly, still managing to look annoyed, "What's this afternoon and why do I care?"

"Auditions?" Tori reminded her. She didn't think Jade would forget about an audition. Especially not an audition for the last play of the school year. "Romeo and Juliet!"

"Oh," Jade said, taking a sip of her coffee, "I'm not auditioning for that."

"What? Why?" Tori was surprised.

For a moment they were both distracted by Beck arriving at the table and sitting down next to Jade. He offered her a small smile and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why am I not auditioning for the worst love story in the history of theatre?" Jade deadpanned. Tori stared at her. How could Jade hate 'Romeo and Juliet'? She saw Beck chuckle, obviously he'd heard this before.

"It's Shakespeare!" Tori exclaimed.

Jade shrugged, "So? Every playwright has a dud."

"But... but! It's romantic. They fall in love. They're soulmates. And they both die. You love that!"

Jade glared at her, and Tori felt for a moment that she'd gotten Jade completely wrong. This was still the girl who kicked her off chairs and cut things up, right?

"It's stupid. It's a stupid play about stupid kids."

"How can you say that?"

"Love doesn't happen in three days. And even if it did, you don't kill yourself over it. Besides 13 year olds don't even know what love is. They're just stupid." Jade said, emphasising every sentence.

"You were 13 when you started dating Beck," Andre interjected, pointing a fork at Jade.

"14," Beck said, stealing a French fry from Jade's plate. He just seemed amused by this whole thing.

Jade nodded, "Besides, that's different."

"How?" Tori asked.

"Because Beck and I weren't in love after 3 days. It took us months to even start being exclusive."

"Well... I was kinda sure," Beck said, stealing another fry. He saw Tori's confused expression and raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her to refute him.

Jade rolled her eyes, but couldn't help letting a tiny smile escape. "And anyway, if Beck died I wouldn't kill myself over his dead body."

"Do I get a say in this conversation?" Beck asked, a cheeky smile still on his face.

"So, because you don't like Romeo and Juliet, you're just not going to audition for the lead in huge school play?"

"Are you saying I have a chance at the lead, Vega?" Jade asked, looking at her seriously. "Besides, I have better things to do today."

"Like what? All of us are auditioning!" She said, looking at Andre who nodded. She knew Andre had his heart set on Mercutio, which meant that Beck was probably guaranteed Romeo. Tori wouldn't admit it, but she had been looking forward to that, especially the balcony scene.

Beck shook his head, "Actually, I'm skipping this one."

"What?" Both Andre and Tori stared at him. Jade she could even understand, but Beck? Beck would never miss out a play.

"I'm with Jade on this one." He shrugged, "There will be other school plays, and I don't wanna play a part in something I don't believe in."

"But-" Tori started, before realizing there was nothing she could say. Jade raised an eyebrow at her, but then got distracted when Beck stole yet another chip.

"Get your own food," she nudged him.

"The line was too long and I wanted to see you sooner," Beck whispered, though it was loud enough for the rest of the table to hear it. Tori shared an awkward glance at Andre and focused on eating her salad.

"...Okay." She heard Jade's voice reply, so much warmer than it had been just a second ago.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tori putting books in her locker when she saw Beck and Jade walking hand in hand towards her. She was pretty sure Jade was wearing one a Beck's shirts over her own top, the same one she was wearing yesterday.<p>

"Hey," she smiled.

Beck smiled back, while jade just nodded, "So, how'd the auditions go?"

"Good! I hope! What'd you guys do last night?"

"We got the leads in a play," Jade said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What?" Tori looked questioningly from her to Beck. He grinned proudly as Jade started explaining.

"Yeah, we ran into Sikowitz after class and he told us he got a call from the Archer Theater Company that the lead for the summer play they're putting on pulled out, so Beck and I went over there so he could try out."

Beck draped his arm over Jade's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "And Jade was helping me cram my lines in the in the lobby when the casting director heard her and cast her straight away. She didn't even have to audition."

Jade shrugged, but it was obvious she was proud of herself, "And of course, Beck got the his part."

"You're kidding! You guys are going to be on stage at the Archer?" Tori squealed. The Archer was the biggest theater in the area, and they always put on great summer student shows.

"Yup, for the whole summer season," Beck said.

"That's amazing."

"Uh huh," Jade smiled brightly "I'm sure you did swell too, Juliet," she continued, her voice taking on a Southern Belle twang.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori whined.

Beck chuckled, "Okay," he nudged Jade in the opposite direction before glancing back at Tori. "See ya later."

Jade looked over her shoulder as they walked away, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" She exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Beck squeezed her shoulder a little, saying something, and Tori heard her laugh.


	14. Missing Moments from Stage Fighting

**Update time, to celebrate a new episode! Wasn't A Christmas Tori great? Hope you like this chapter :) Next chapters will be another 2-part ~original :D**

**Thanks for all the feedback, it's so cool to get your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material belongs to Schneider's Bakery!**

* * *

><p>Beck sat next to Jade on a table near the parking lot, their feet on the seats. His hand was gently rubbing her back as his looked over her face, worried.<p>

"You sure you don't want to see the nurse, babe?" he asked again.

"No! I just want to go home, okay?" Jade said, frustrated. She was holding a bunch of tissue against her eye. "Where is she?"

Beck had called Jade's mom as soon as they come out of the room. She said she would come straight from work to take Jade home.

"Make sure you put ice on it as soon as you get home," Beck reminded her.

Jade rolled her eyes. Well, one of them, he couldn't see the other. "Yes, doctor," she said, sarcasm dripping.

"I'm serious," he said, leaning in closer to her and pressing a soft kiss to her hair. He hated that she was hurt; he'd felt his stomach drop as soon as she fell to the ground. He knew Tori had been freaked out about the stunt, but he still couldn't believe she would actually hurt her.

"Come over after class?" Jade asked, leaning into his embrace.

"I will," he agreed. Luckily, there were only another couple of hours of class left, since their stage fighting class had been after lunch. They heard a car coming into the parking lot and both looked up to see her mom pulling up near them. Jade stood up and picked up her bag, and Beck quickly followed suit.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her wrist before she could walk away. "Love you."

She offered him a small smile, looking a little dejected at the same time. Beck waved to Jade's mom, who was waiting in the car for her, looking pretty concerned herself, before making his way back into the school and to class.

* * *

><p>He had been late for his next class, but it didn't matter too much. When he was leaving the room, Tori ran up to him, blocking him from walking any further. She had also missed the class because she had been talking to Lane.<p>

"Beck! I really didn't - I didn't hit Jade!" She said, looking worried and upset.

Beck sighed, "Tori, she was bleeding."

"I-" Tori struggled for words. He was honestly surprised; the whole class saw what happened, he didn't think she'd still be trying to deny it.

"Look, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her. But you could at least apologise," he said bluntly and side-stepped around her to go to his locker.

"But-" Tori called after him, but gave up. He felt a little bad being rude to Tori, but he felt worse that his girlfriend was at home right now, with a bleeding eye. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jade to check up on how she was doing.

* * *

><p>"Hi Beck," Ms. West greeted him cheerfully as she opened the door. She stepped aside immediately to let him in.<p>

"Hey," he offered her a smile, stepping into the hallway.

"She's in the den," she said, nodding to the room on the right.

"How's her eye?"

"Better I think. She's been keeping ice on it, but still I think it's bruising. She won't let me look too close," Jade's mom shook her head a little. She didn't look too worried, which was kind of a relief.

"Thanks," he nodded and made his way into the next room.

He saw Jade lying on the couch, on hand holding an icepack to her eye. He placed his backpack quietly on the floor and tiptoed to the edge of the couch. She was watching a day-time rerun of some sitcom he'd never watched and didn't hear him until he placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head

"Wha-" she asked as she looked up, her voice annoyed at first, but softening. "Oh."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking over her face.

"Like Vega whacked me in the eye," she deadpanned, before letting out a slight groan.

Not that he would ever tell her, but she was kind of adorable like this: her hair dishevelled, make up removed, looking like a grumpy teddy bear. If only she hadn't gotten hurt. "Aww, come, let me sit," he said, nudging her shoulder a little. She sat up and scooted down the couch so he could sit down, before quickly laying her head down in his lap.

They sat in silence for a moment, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure Tori didn't mean it, she'll apologise..." he mused out loud.

Jade moved her gaze from the screen up to him, glaring at him with one eye. "Don't even. I hate her."

Beck just nodded, knowing that it was pointless to argue at the moment. He reached down and grabbed her free hand, squeezing it gently.

* * *

><p>Beck leaned against his car, waiting, his arms crossed across his chest. Finally he saw Jade and Tori make their way out of the school doors. Jade's eyes widened a little when she saw him, a flicker of regret running across her features. Tori however, just grinned and quickened her pace to reach him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was waiting for Jade, actually," he answered, looking at his girlfriend. Jade bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Aww, sweet," Tori said, smiling. "You should've come inside and found us."

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your quality time with Tori." He said, directing his comment and it's carefully placed emphasis at Jade. Tori looked slightly pleased. She probably thought that she and Jade were friends now. Maybe they were, but Jade's definition of friends did not really fit with everyone else's.

Jade didn't say anything and soon enough Tori got uncomfortable enough to say goodbye and make her own way home. When they were alone, Jade finally took a deep breath and raised her gaze to meet his.

"Andre told you."

He nodded, "Andre told me."

"Remind me to staple his mouth shut."

He sighed, and uncrossed his arms to run a hand through his hair. "Jade..." He was confused, and hurt. He and Jade were always honest with each other, and she knew how important it was to him. He couldn't quite believe she would not just lie, but go to so many lengths to deceive him.

"What?" Her voice was defensive, but weaker than usual. She knew she was wrong this time.

"What is going on? I know you don't like Tori, but _really_?"

She didn't reply, just dropped her head to stare at the ground wordlessly. He watched her for a minute, realising she wasn't just trying to get out of trouble.

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him before dropping his hands to her waist. "Babe, what's up?"

"You're not mad?" She looked up at him.

He shrugged, "I'm a little mad. But more that you lied to me than anything else."

"You would've stopped me," She replied, sighing, "You're too decent."

He chuckled, only she could make that sound like an insult. "Hey, you're decent too. Now tell me why."

She was silent again, but he could tell she was just searching for words, he could see her mind working. Finally she looked him in the eye. "Because I wanted people to see that she wasn't as perfect as everyone thinks she is."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, stretching away from him. She would've taken a step back too, if his hands hadn't been so firm on her waist. "Oh come on, everyone including Sikowitz is drooling over her and her looks and her singing and her acting like she's some goddess. I just wanted to bring her down a few notches."

He stared at her, honestly surprised at what she had said. "That's not true-"

"Oh come on, like you can find any flaws in her. She's like your perfect girl."

He'd admit, Tori had kind of taken Hollywood Arts by storm. But she was by no means perfect. Beck allowed himself to chuckle at the fact that Jade would even think so. Even more so that she thought he would like her in that way. Sure, she was attractive and talented. But so were a lot of girls. Those were definitely not his only criteria.

"Jade, what are you talking about? Tori is so not perfect," He said, pulling her even closer than she was.

"Really?" She asked, her tone almost surprised.

"For starters she really needs to brush up on her theater knowledge. And she's not confident enough," he said. "And she's way too happy all the time. Needs to be more angry. Also her hair's a little boring-" he continued, starting to smiled a little.

"Beck." She said, looking at him not amused but a little pleased at the same time.

"You are ridiculous, you know that," he said, realising that that statement could the start of a whole new discussion but risking it anyway. He raised one hand to cup her cheek and she instinctively leaned into it. "How can you even think that Tori would be my perfect girl when I found her ages ago."

"Really?" She asked again, thought this time her tone was soft.

"Hey, _I_ don't lie," he said, looking at her pointedly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What? Sorry, I didn't get that," he replied, smirking.

She whacked him gently on the shoulder before giving in. "I'm sorry," she repeated. This time more loudly and looking him in the eye.

His smirk turned into a genuine smile, and he straightened himself, so he could lean down and kiss her on the lips. She responded eagerly and they stayed like that for a few minutes, thankful to be alone in the parking lot.

He stepped aside, to let her get in the passenger seat. "Are we going out for dinner?" She asked, hopefully.

"Nope, you're grounded," he replied, deliberately wanting to get a rise out of her.

Immediately her eyes widened as she glared at him, her own wrongdoing forgotten. "What?"

He grinned at her, "I got a whole season of Full House on DVD! Don't even try complaining, you owe me."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine!" She muttered, and got into his unlocked car. He watched her with a smile on his face; he knew she secretly enjoyed the show so he didn't feel bad about subjecting her to hours of Tanner Family Adventures. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he quickly rushed to the other side of the car and got in, shooting her an excited grin. She rolled her eyes, but smiled in return.


	15. Lessons In Niceness, Part One

**First part of a two-part fic. I hope you like it :) Also working on a christmas chapter ... any christmas wishes from you all? :) **

**All recognizable material is not mine. **

* * *

><p>Jade leaned against the wall of lockers and sighed audibly. It was Monday morning, they hadn't even had their first class yet and she already had to deal with this. Beck stood two feet away from her, bag slung over his shoulder talking to a girl from their acting class. Jade couldn't remember her name, she didn't care enough, but she knew that she was in Beck's group for the upcoming group performance assessment. And she was blonde. And skinny. And that skirt was way too short. And Jade didn't like her.<p>

Beck obviously heard her, which he was supposed to, and reached behind and gently touched her arm, trying to tell her he'd be done soon.

Which was not the point.

"Okay, I'll see you in class, Katie!" he smiled and turned back to Jade a moment later.

"_Sure, Katie, I'll help you with your lines, why don't we just go back to my car and make out_." Jade said, her voice painfully high-pitched as she glared at him.

Beck sighed; he should have known this would be a problem. "Jade..."

"How can you not see how messed up that is?" Jade asked, her hand angrily gesturing in the direction _Katie_ had gone.

Beck put his hands on her shoulders, pressing gently. "Jade, I was being nice. Calm down."

Jade scoffed. "There's a difference between nice and sending signals."

"There were no signals."

"I don't want you to see her!" Jade's voice got even louder.

"Okay you need to calm down." Beck said, looking around the hallway for a second before looking back at her.

That made her even angrier. Maybe if he'd spend a moment thinking about what was happening, instead of the people around them, they wouldn't be having this conversation. "No way," Jade shook her head, "I'm not wrong here."

She looked at him with such determination it would cause anyone else to shrink away. But he was used to it. And he was sure that she was overreacting. Katie was in his group, and they were all being graded. Surely Jade could appreciate that he wanted to do well. Maybe it just wasn't their day.

"Fine. Have it your way. You obviously need a day to chill out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek before moving past her. He'd done this before and she usually calmed down after a day. He didn't do it too often though, because he always felt bad. But this was just going to end in a huge fight. One that he wanted to avoid.

"Beck! Ugh!" She said loudly, turning around after him. Beck just bit his lip and kept walking.

Jade watched him leave, fuming. She hated when he did this. Why couldn't he just stay and understand what she was saying? She trusted Beck, but why couldn't he see that these girls were flirting with him. And that most of the time, he was flirting back. It went way beyond being nice-

That gave Jade an idea. She was an actress. And why not act if you have a good cause. She was going to show Beck what being nice really looked like. Jade smirked and made her way to her first class with a whole new attitude.

* * *

><p>"Beck!"<p>

Beck swung around. He had been on his way to his locker between classes. Andre was jogging up to him.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Is Jade okay?" Andre asked, looking concerned and confused.

"Uh, what'd she do?" Beck asked, immediately getting worried. His actions that morning definitely made her mood ten times worse. He didn't really want to imagine what she could've gotten up to.

"Dude, she's being... _nice_!" Andre whispered, as though it were something forbidden.

"What?" Beck shook his head. Jade could be a good many things, and he knew first hand that she's not nearly as cold as she makes herself out to be. But nice was not a word that would come to mind.

"Yeah, I had History with her this morning. She totally freaked the class out. Especially Tori. What's going on?"

Beck shrugged, "I don't know. We had an argument this morning, haven't seen her since."

"Huh." Andre said, "Well, I don't know if I want her to snap out of it. Whatever. See you at lunch." He said, nodding a goodbye and walking off.

Beck nodded, and watched after him for a moment. Still confused. But he had to get to class, and he'd see Jade at lunch. And hopefully get to the bottom of this.

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. He saw Jade a little ways away, standing by her locker and talking to a guy he recognised. Joey, was it? He's pretty sure Jade once threatened to whack him with her bag if he didn't stop talking. And now she was... smiling? What was going on?

Beck forgot all about his books and walked slowly past them, trying not to get noticed as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, what do you think about practicing our scene after school?" Joey asked, leaning a little closer to Jade. Beck noticed that she instinctively leaned back before smiling and straightening herself up.

"Sure that sounds great. I can find Kevin and Cat and tell them to meet us in Sikowitz's classroom." Jade smiled. Her tone was much lighter than usual. And her attitude was so much warmer.

"Awesome, I look forward to it!" Joey winked and Beck felt his chest tighten just a little. Joey knew they were going out, what was he playing at? He watched him walk away and saw Jade look back into her locker. Her eyes widening in annoyance as she shook her head slightly. He recognized his Jade. She was somewhere in there... playing at something.

Suddenly the bell rang and he rushed back to his locker to get his books. This was going to be a weird day and they were only halfway done.

* * *

><p>Beck made his way to the Asphalt cafe, ready for lunch but feeling weirdly dejected. He'd seen Jade between twice more so far once between classes and once in their English class. Sure enough, Jade had been nice to everybody. He was pretty sure even the teachers were freaked out by this. Normally teachers liked Jade because she did so well, but they all recognized her attitude and temper. Worst of all, Beck thought, was the fact that half the school's male students now felt they could go up to her and hit on her. Jade was obviously hot, so it was no surprise for guys to check her out. But her personality and the fact that she joined herself to his hip most of the time meant that he never really had to deal with other guys flirting with his girlfriend.<p>

As he got closer to the table with all his friends he say that Jade was already there, and that Robbie, Cat, Tori and Andre were staring, and looking confused, at her while she was talking to yet another guy. Beck sighed; he was getting kinda tired of this.

"Hi!" He said emphatically as he sat down next to Robbie. His usual spot, next to Jade had been taken by Cat who looked both delighted and confused by Jade's new personality.

"Hey, Beck," the guy Jade was talking to grinned at him, before looking back at her, "Thanks so much for that help by the way. See you in class."

Beck noticed how the guy's hands touched Jade's shoulder before he left and his fist clenched in his pocket.

"Jade you are acting so weird today!" Cat smiled. The whole table shifted uncomfortably.

Jade smiled and set her gaze on Beck, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're much nicer than usual!" Cat continued, before noticing everyone else's awkward faces, "Not that I didn't love the old you!"

"I didn't like the old you!" Rex piped up and everybody shot a glare at Robbie who shushed him quickly.

"Anyway, I think Sikowitz is going to let me write the music for the next play!" Andre interjected, changing the subject to everyone's relief.

The rest of the lunchtime went smoothly, although Jade never said anything directly to Beck. And he didn't say anything either. It wasn't because of the argument anymore though. He just had no idea what was going on. Jade hadn't made one snide or sarcastic comment all lunch. To be honest, he hadn't thought she'd be able to last this long.

It was about 5 minutes till their next class when yet another guy walked up to the table, this time talking poking Robbie on the shoulder.

"Hey, we need to rehearse out scene for Sikowitz's class," the guy said, offering a smile to the rest of the table for interrupting them.

"Oh yeah..." Robbie said, thinking.

"This freak definitely needs practice!" Rex said, his arm gesturing to Robbie with his own help. Beck shook his head.

Suddenly, Jade spoke up. "Oh hey, our group is rehearsing in Sikowitz's classroom today after school. You guys can come and we can review each other's scenes!"

The guy'd face brightened, "Hey, thanks Jade. That'd be great! See you there!"

Jade nodded, flashing him a bright smile, "See you!"

The whole table stared at her, still confused about her new personality. Beck's fist was clenched in his pocket; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand.


	16. Lessons In Niceness, Part Two

**Sorry, guys! I meant to have this up yesterday but my internet was messing up so i couldn't get online. Here's part two of Lessons In Niceness. Thanks so much for all the awesome feedback. It's exciting to branch out and write about more original bade ideas. That said, I realize jealous!Beck is probably on everyone's to-write list. Hope you enjoyed my take on it:)**

**No recognizable material belongs to me. **

* * *

><p>Beck took a deep breath and dropped his fork back onto his plate. "Jade, can I talk to you?" he asked, not even lifting his gaze.<p>

"Hmm?" She replied.

He sighed and got up, walked around the table and grabbed her shoulder gently, urging her up. "We'll be right back," he told the rest of the table.

He led her well enough away from the tables at the edge of the parking lot. When they stopped, she looked at him innocantly without saying anything. She was not going to make this easy on him.

"Jade, what are you doing?" He asked finally.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Jade smiled, but her eyes told a different story. She was still angry at him.

Beck sighed, "You're not being yourself."

Jade shook her head, "I'm being nice. I thought you'd like that?" Her tone was so cheerful it was almost creepy.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what, Beck? I'm even nice to Ve-Tori." She slipped a little, but refused to give up. She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't see why you'd be complaining right now."

He sighed again, he was getting desperate. He'd been lucky not to have this be an issue before but right now he couldn't handle it. "You're... flirting with every guy that talks to you."

"I'm being _nice_. _You_ should know." The emphasis on the word brought him back to their conversation that morning.

"Jade, if this is some sort of lesson then-"

"Beck, sweetie." The endearment felt weird, his Jade would never call him "sweetie". "No lesson. I just thought since you're so nice to everyone and get along great maybe I should give it a try. And what do you know: people aren't scared of me anymore."

"This isn't you, Jade." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good thing I'm an actress, huh." She smirked.

"You're giving these guys the wrong impression. Do they even know you have a boyfriend?" He'd assumed their relationship was common knowledge throughout Hollywood Arts, but with all the guys that tried to flirt with Jade today maybe it wasn't so. Or maybe they just didn't care.

Jade shrugged. "They didn't ask. Besides it's not like that... Are you _jealous_?"

"Jade. They're fawning over you. Sinjin was literally drooling when you said hello to him."

"He's not a bad guy. I don't see why this is a problem, Beck. You _know _I wouldn't do anything, right?" She looked at him pointedly and Beck knew there was really nothing he could say.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then you have no reason to be upset. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I don't want you to break your own rule."

"I-" But before he could even think of anything to say, she'd walked past him and returned to the lunch table. She laughed at something Robbie said, and it seemed so genuine that even Beck questioned how well he knew her. This was definitely a game for her, but what did she want to win?

* * *

><p>He was really starting to feel like a stalker: he kept looking out for her in the hallways, taking care to keep his distance as he watched her. Right after their last class of the day he saw her talking to a group of people near the stairs. She was leaning back on the heels of her boots, which he knew meant she wanted to leave, but her face was cheerful. No one was the wiser. As one of the girls cracked a joke, the guy next to her leaned closer to Jade as they all laughed. He placed a hand on her back, and Beck's eyes widened as he forced himself not to interrupt them. He saw Jade step back, turning slightly so that the guy's hand dropped away. She did so silently, her face and attention still focused on the conversation. She didn't address him, didn't get annoyed at him. And she definitely didn't remind him she had a boyfriend.<p>

The whole scene felt eerily familiar to him. She was putting so much effort into being this nice character. Into being him, he'd realized.

Does he really act like that? He never thought about cheating on Jade, he would never do that. But maybe he just doesn't think. Girls do ask him out all the time, even those he's pretty sure know he has a girlfriend, and he rarely even mentions it. And when he's nice to other girls, he kind of notices that they're flirting with him... but it's no big deal, right?

He saw Jade walking away from the group with a couple of guys who were in her performance group. He was always so adamant that she always overreacted, but maybe she had a point. He doesn't even do it consciously; he just knows the deal so why share it, right? He never thought about what it looked like from the outside.

This was too much. He felt terrible, for this morning and for all the other moments he's flirted with girls. If Jade felt what he was currently feeling on a regular basis, then he was the crappiest boyfriend ever. And he wanted to make it up to her.

He rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jade, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, I'm in the middle-" She smiled at him, but this time it was obviously forced.

"They can wait!" He snapped, and pulled her away from the guys who were giving him weird looks.

Jade cocked her head. She didn't even bother hiding her surprise at his tone, but she kept up her lighter one. "Okay. That was kinda rud-"

He hadn't even thought about what to do at this point. So he did the first thing that came to mind when he thought about her. He kissed her. Hard. His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, and his other hand got tangled in her hair as he reached the back of her neck. He pulled away slowly, his eyes on hers. She looked confused but remained silent. The whole corridor seemed silent but he wasn't sure if he was just zoning them out or if they were all staring at them. And he didn't really care to check.

"You were right." He started, still breathing heavily from the kiss, "I was acting like... I was a jerk. Please know I didn't mean to. I'm - I'm really sorry."

Her face softened, "Oh?"

"As much as it's nice you don't scare people anymore, I kinda want the old Jade back. The one I'm in love with." He added, smiling at her, and moving a piece of hair from her face.

Jade smiled, ever-so –slightly, before biting her lip. She was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Okay then." She brought her gaze to meet his, and she looked oddly vulnerable, as though this day of pretending had left cracks in her shell.

"Yeah?" He grinned, relieved that she wasn't angry at him anymore. "You wanna get out of here?"

She pouted and shook her head. "I kinda roped myself into this group rehearsal. And I do need to go over the lines."

He shrugged, "I'll come and watch. We can hang out after." He leaned down once more though, and kissed her again, reiterating his previous sentiments. She kissed back eagerly.

"Uh, Jade?" He heard a voice behind them come closer and they pulled apart and turned to see Joey standing there, looking uncomfortable. "We-"

"Little busy!" Jade interrupted him, and reached up to kiss him again; pulling him toward the wall so they weren't standing in the middle of the corridor.

Beck pulled away for a second and looked at Joey, who still looked a little lost. "She'll meet you there," he said, and nodded his head towards Sikowitz's classroom, gesturing him to go. He quickly turned back to Jade and kissed her again, placing his hands on her back to press her closer to him.


	17. Caught

**So this was actually one of the first Bade ideas I had when I started writing, but I got overwhelmed by other ideas so i just put a half-written chapter of this aside and forgot about it. I love coming back to stories with a brand new pair of eyes. This chapter was a little hard to write because I placed it about a year into Beck and Jade's relationship, before Tori came to HA. That also meant that they were a nearly a year younger than they were at the start of the show. So if Beck seems a little weird in this one just think of a fifteen and a half year old boy with a hot girlfriend... yeah. Also, with Jade's pleasure in causing pain, I expect she'd be a little bit of tease no?**

**I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Schneider & co. Only borrowing.**

* * *

><p>Beck opened his eyes slowly, frowning. It was way too early to be awake on a Saturday. Slowly he realized what had done the waking.<p>

"Beck, wake up! Beck!" his mother's voice came from outside, followed by a another ring on the doorbell

He groaned and reached over to check his phone. He had to pull his arm out from Jade's limp body. She was lying next to him, one arm on his chest, somehow sleeping through the thunder of his mother's voice.

He finally got loose without waking her, and checked his phone. It was 6 am. This was not okay.

"BECK!" his mother was getting more agitated. He groaned and got out of bed, adjusting his t-shirt as he made his way to the door. He unlocked it and swung it open.

His mother stood there, obviously worried.

"Beck you're awake! Good we need to go now!"

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your aunt Lynn is in the hospital," his mother said and suddenly pushed past him into the RV.

"Wait, mom, stop-" Beck started but it was too late.

His mother stood in the middle of the RV staring at his sleeping girlfriend. His sleeping girlfriend that she hadn't known was sleeping over. Jade was spread out in his bed, having moved when he'd gotten out. Since the covers were pulled down, you could see that she was only wearing her underwear and one of his own oversized T-shirts.

"Beck?" She asked, her voice sounded calm, but Beck knew his mother and he knew that this voice meant the chiz was going to hit the fan pretty soon.

"Mom, chill out ok-" at that moment, Jade stirred in bed, obviously noticing the emptiness next to her, She opened her eyes and sat straight up when she saw Beck's mother staring at her.

"Hi," she mumbled, pulling the bed cover up around her chest, which actually made it worse because it then exposed one of her naked legs.

Before his mother could say anything else, Beck took her by the shoulders and pointed her towards the doors. "Look, give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

His mother looked from him to Jade and back again, "We'll talk about this later," she said.

Once she left, Beck closed the door behind her and leant his back against it, groaning. Sure he had moved into this RV to live under his own rules. But he was pretty sure him sleeping the same bed with his girlfriend would not pass over so well. Even though they knew Jade, and they'd been going out for over a year. Even though it had been happening quite often since he got the R.V. (maybe he shouldn't bring that part up.)

When he opened his eyes, Jade was already out of bed, getting changed into her clothes from yesterday. Her jeans were on and she had just taken his t-shirt off to replace it with her own top. The quick sight at her in her black bra left a small smile on his lips, before he remembered that this was not a good morning.

"Uh... I can't drive you home, so why don't you just take my car."

"Are you kidding? Your parents already want to kill me right now. I'll just walk!" she said, her voice rising, but he could tell she was more embarrassed than annoyed.

"It'll be fine. I'll talk to them."

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked towards him making a face. Sure, Jade didn't really care what people thought about her at school, but she had tried to act nice enough in front of Beck's parents. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before moving to open the door behind him. She smiled at him before making her way outside. The sun was still rising in LA and he was a little worried about her walking home all by herself, but she didn't live too far from him and he knew the streets weren't too bad.

"I'll call you," he said and she waved her hand without turning around.

He sighed again, quickly closing the door to get changed himself. He pulled on his boots, jeans and a t-shirt in no time, before grabbing his phone and heading to the house.

His parents were both in the kitchen, waiting. His father had his discussion face on, which meant that his mother had told him everything.

Before either of them could say anything, Beck held up both hands, "Look we'll talk about it later, what happened to Aunt Lynn?"

Aunt Lynn was his father's sister, and his face immediately became more concerned, "She had a heart attack. A mild one, but she's in hospital right now."

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time, and Beck was still at the hospital, mostly for the reason that he'd come with his parents and now he had no way of getting home before they left.<p>

His phone buzzed with a text from Jade who he'd been texting all morning. _Hows your aunt?_

_Good I guess. Sleeping._

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him and saw it was his mother holding two coffee cups in her hands.

He put his phone away and smiled at her, taking one of cups. It was tea, which was the only thing his mother drank. She hated coffee. She sat down on the chair next to him.

"So...You and Jade -" she began, but he decided to interrupt her.

"Look mom, you don't have to worry about it. She just slept over last night, that's it. " He said, trying to reassure her, as well as dig himself out of this hole.

"Well I'm sure it's happened before so..."

"We, uh, we haven't done anything yet. Really," he said, turning a bit red. He really didn't want to be talking about this with his mom. Also, _anything_ was bit of a stretch, but he was doing damage control here.

His mother looked relieved. "That's good to know. I realise this was part of the deal we cut, and I guess you haven't been using it against us. You do have that RV to yourself and I just want you and... whoever's in there with you, to be careful."

He nodded, taking a sip of his tea, "We will, I promise. I'm sorry you had to find us like that."

"So you and Jade are happy then?" She asked, her voice a little quiet.

He couldn't help but smile. He and Jade had had a great date last night, which ended with her sleeping over. And as unmanly as it sounded, he really adored falling asleep with her in his arms. "We are. I am."

His mother nodded solemnly, as though their successful wasn't a good thing. "Because you're been dating for what is quite a long time for your age... You know you don't have to get too serious so soon. "

"But I already am serious about her," he said without hesitation. The thing with Jade was that the longer you knew her the more you fell in love with her. First impressions, in her case, were wrong. Because after only a year he'd uncovered so many amazing things under her angry and aggressive cover, he couldn't wait to find more.

"I guess you know her better, but she just seems so... negative." His mother said, trying not to offend his girlfriend, he knew. It actually found it amusing how little they knew her, and wondered how he could convince Jade to spend more time with them to fix that.

He shrugged a little. "I guess she does, but she's not. She has a lot of love; she just likes to keep it safe."

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"I know."

"Or rush into anything,"

"I know," he repeated.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Beck leaned in and gave Jade a kiss on her lips as soon as she opened the door.<p>

"Hey," she smiled when he pulled away, she moved so he could come in. He had come straight from the hospital, asking his parents to drop him off on their way home. His dad had been hesitant, but his mother said it was okay, giving him a knowing smile.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, and he could hear that her mother was at home, talking on the phone somewhere downstairs.

"Sure," he said and allowed her to take his hand and lead him to her bedroom even though he already knew the way off by heart.

Jade's room was a lot like Jade. At first glance it was quite dark, her walls reminded him of an old haunted mansion, her walls were covered with dead butterflies, and horror movie posters. She had a big painting of a cemetery on one wall. But if you looked closer you could see a lot of light shining through. She had a lot of photos, most of which she had taken herself, but quite a few were of her and him, or their friends at school. Some of her furniture was bright red, although she'd say it reminded her of blood. And it was always terribly messy; stray socks and books on the floor kinda took away from an scariness there could have been.

He let himself drop onto her bed and she sat herself down beside him.

"I talked to my mom, it's fine. I think she's okay now," he said, grinning at her.

She smoothed her hair behind her ear, "God, that was so embarrassing."

"Could've been worse," he mused.

"Really?"

He grinned at her cheekily, "Yeah! You could've been naked, for one."

"Really?" she said, raising one eyebrow. "And why do you think you have such a great chance of seeing me naked?"

"Seriously?" He asked, leaning towards her so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, but a smirk appeared on her lips so he knew he didn't have to be worried.

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe I just think I'm lucky enough."

She leaned forward as well, so that their faces were almost touching. He could feel her breath on his face as she spoke, "Maybe you are."

Before he could say anything she jumped off the bed.

"Jade-" he groaned, turning to see where she had gone. She was by the shelf on the other side of the room.

"Look what just came out on DVD!" She said excitedly, wiggling the box around.

He sighed, "What?"

"The Scissoring!"

"Jade, we saw that three times. In the movies!" She had scary obsession with that movie. It's like two of her big loves, scissors and acting were combined into this piece of perfection. To be honest, he thought the acting wasn't that great, but he would never dare admit that to her.

"So?" Jade asked.

He spent a minute thinking how hot she was, before sighing again and nodding, "Fine, come on." He gestured her to come back to the bed. She quickly got her laptop and placed it on her pillow before putting the DVD inside and curling up next to him in the middle of the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"By the way," he said, leaning his head against hers, "my mom invited you to dinner tomorrow night."

"What?" She turned around, her eyes wide in some mixture of fear and anxiety.

"Don't worry, she's making an effort. Just maybe don't mention how many times you've seen this," he said, nodding towards the laptop. She was still staring at him so intensely he could help but chuckle and press a kiss to her lips. That seemed to unfreeze her, and she kissed back eagerly for a minute, before pulling away and focusing on the movie. He sighed again, trying to get certain thoughts out of his head. Not that he was trying too hard, though.


	18. Missing Moments from Tori The Zombie

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. Had some trouble with inspiration (which is weird, considering how many times I've watched that Jade with tots video!) but _sushi.23_ suggested I write a Tori The Zombie chapter which got my writing juices flowing :) Everyone else who suggested ideas, I'm definitely taking them on board! It just takes me a while to come up with something I'm happy with. I'm also in the middle of writing two separate Christmas chapter. Am trying to decide whether to merge them or not, but I promise I'll post it before Christmas! **

**Thanks for all the reviews - I can't believe I have so many! It means so much to me that you guys take the time to tell me what you think so thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Haven't we been over this, lawyers?**

* * *

><p>Beck nearly broke into a run as he followed his girlfriend through the school. Jade wasn't running yet, the she was walking much faster than he thought she could in those heavy boots of hers.<p>

"Jade!" He said again, trying to get her to slow down. She ignored him again, and carried on walking. He cringed a little as she pushed a little freshman boy out of her way.

As they got to the main corridor, Beck saw the Tori had just entered the main door, and was headed for a straight on collision with Jade. Oh no...

Tori smiled and waved at both of them.

He shook his head, "I wouldn't-"

But before he could say anything, Tori already spoke cheerfully "Hey Jade! Hey Be-"

"Go drown in a well!" Jade yelled at her angrily, cutting her off. Tori flinched at Jade's anger, and just stared as Jade pushed past her and headed out the doors.

When Beck caught up to Tori, she looked upset. "What's wrong with Jade?"

He knew he didn't have time to explain, he'd have to later. Although, Tori would probably figure it out when she got to class. "Sorry, I should-" he apologized, pointing at the doors, before running off towards them, "Jade!"

Jade was standing outside leaning on the cement wall, "I'm fine!" She glared at him.

"Jade," he looked at her pointedly. He knew the only way to get past this was to get her to talk about it. O

"No," she muttered, bowing her head and looking at the ground. Her tone was already weaker. She was breaking.

"Babe," he said gently, reaching out at touching her shoulder.

Jade's head snapped back up and her gaze locked with his. She was really angry. More than he expected. "She'd been here four months, Beck. Four. A month ago we had to explain what Stage Fighting was. She needed three attempts frikkin' Bird Scene. Even Cat did it in two! How the hell did she get the lead? How the hell did she even get into this school?" Her voice cracked a little at the last sentence.

He squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure the director just wanted to give her a chance at a proper lead. She hasn't had one yet."

"It's Uptown Downtown, Beck! I'm perfect for that role."

"I know you are..." he nodded. He did actually agree with her. Though the character was miles different from Jade, she always read the lines perfectly. She was an amazing actress after all.

"And now you're going to have to act all lovey-dovey with that gank who barely has an IQ of 70."

He stared at her for a moment, realizing her eyes lost a bit of their anger as she said that. Instead, she actually looked worried. He sighed, "Jade, is that what this is about." He knew she hadn't forgotten the incident on Tori's first day, but he didn't understand why she thought Tori was some sort of threat to their relationship.

Jade shook her head. "This is about me deserving that part," she said

Beck shifted so he was standing right in front of her, looking her in the eyes, "You realise I'll just be acting. No different that when I played Cat's husband last year."

She glared at him like he was the one with the low IQ, "It is different, Beck. Because Cat knows you're mine and Vega still drools when you smile at her."

"What?" he asked, confused. It never crossed his mind the Tori liked him as more than a friend, and he still didn't believe it. "Look, Tori helped us just a few weeks ago, remember. If she really wanted to steal me, then why would she help us get back together?"

"So you could ask stupid questions," Jade muttered, glancing at the ground once more.

"Babe," he said, "Besides, don't I get a say in if I'm going to be stolen or not?"

Jade looked up to meet his gaze. She nodded.

He nodded as well, letting a small smile spread on his lips, "Yeah. And I say I'm bolted to the floor."

Jade bit her lip, obviously trying not to show that she was pleased with what he was saying. "I'm still mad she got the part."

He lifted his arms slightly, and she stepped closer so he could wrap his arms around her. "I know," he said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

* * *

><p>"Who's Sophia Michelle?" Tori asked innocently. Even Beck cringed inwardly at her ignorance. But more importantly, he saw Jade's face contort and automatically reached out his hand for her to grab.<p>

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jade pulled him towards the chairs, away from Tori. She sat down and he moved behind her.

"What?" Tori asked, confused why the whole room was staring at her.

"She gets to be the lead and she doesn't even know who Sophia Michelle is," Jade announced, her voice bitter. Beck rested his hands on her shoulder, hoping his touch would calm her down a little. Although to be honest, he'd expected Tori to know at least that much.

"Wait, is she that lady who does those infomercials with the vibrating hairbrush?" Tori asked, looking excited when she thought she'd figure it out.

"I love that hairbrush!" Sinjin exclaimed from the balcony. They all turned to look at him, kinda weirded out. Jade, meanwhile, was typing something on her phone. When Beck looked back down he saw she wasn't typing a text message, but rather adding something to her To Do list. "Find way to torture Vega" he read. He held back an amused smirk, mostly because he was kind of worried it was an actual threat at this point.

"Look at the cover of your script," Robbie said, pointing to Tori's book.

"Oh," Tori said with a smile of realization, "Sophia Michelle wrote the play we're doing!"

"Oh!" Jade said loudly and sarcastically. Beck squeezed her shoulder gently.

"She's like the biggest playwright on Broadway," Robbie explained. Something that Beck kind of assumed needed no explanation. He was still a little disappointed in Tori.

But before anyone could say anything else, they were distracted by their director, and then by Sinjin and his stupid disco music.

* * *

><p>"I forget you're a good actor," Jade said bluntly, standing next to him as he checks his stage make up in the backstage mirror. It's half insult and half compliment and he's not quite sure how to take it. But he knows by her tone that she's not in a good mood. It probably had something to do with the fact that he just overheard her volunteering to take Tori's part and the director not letting her.<p>

"What reminded you?" He asked, turning to her.

"That you can look at Vega like that even when she has that hideous face on," she said.

He took a step closer; their faces were only a couple of inches apart. He gazed at her with a lazy smile on his face. Though she was in costume, they both were, she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. "Like what?" he asked. He had an idea of what she meant, but he wanted to see her reaction anyway.

Jade gazed at him, biting her lip and not saying anything. Instead, after a moment, she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Babe, our makeup," he reminded her, when he pulled away for a second.

She raised an eyebrow, "The lead has a zombie mask glued to her face, I think the play is already screwed."

He chuckled, even though it should have made him worry. But instead he just leaned into another kiss, this one much deeper.

Someone called 30 seconds to curtain time, and they both pulled away reluctantly. Beck lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Let's go get some dessert afterwards?" He suggested. He and Jade knew a little dessert place they went to that was open late. They hadn't told any of their friends about it, because they liked to keep it for themselves.

"Kay, but you're buying," She said, smiling and walking away to find her place on the side of the stage. Beck watched her walk away, smiling to himself for a moment, before moving to take his own first position.


	19. Four Weeks of Christmas, Part One

**Here we are: Part One of my YARIAT Christmas Special. It's a two-parter (surprise, surprise). Initially it was going to just one longer chapter, but the last bit of it got away from me and is now much longer than I expected...**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and have a lovely Christmas/Hannukah/New Years/December :)**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material belongs to Schneider's Bakery. **

* * *

><p>In his groggy haze, Beck heard a distinct chirping noise near his ear. And chirp that sounded exactly like the one from the crick-<p>

"Ahh, NO!" Beck yelped as he sat up straight. _God no, not another cricket_, he thought. But instead, he just saw Jade kneeling next to him, holding her pear-phone to his ear. It was just a sound app she had downloaded. He breathed out a sound of relief.

"Have a nice nap?" Jade asked, with raised eyebrow. She was still in her Christmas costume, her very hot Christmas costume, he noted. The rest of the corridor had emptied out, since most people had gone home.

"Sorry. You were great!" he said smiling, as he leant back against the lockers.

"You literally _fell _asleep."

"Only at the end," he said. When she didn't reply, he put his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "It was a great idea. You really helped Tori and Andre out."

"Yeah well, at least I didn't have to spend money on her."

"So... what'd you get me?" He asked, nudging her with a lazy grin on his face.

"I bought you coffee yesterday... And you're not getting your present until actual Christmas."

"Fine then, I'll save my little gift for then as well."

"Fine!" she groaned, opening her bag and pulling out a small parcel wrapped in dark green paper.  
>"Here!",<p>

"Merry Christmas babe!" He grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small red card.

"It's the first week of December," she corrected, taking the card from him and looking at it dubiously.

"Happy first week of December, babe," He said without missing a beat, reaching around her so he could use both arms to unwrap his present.

"It's a coffee card?" Jade asked, turning over it over in her hands and reading the back.

"It's not just a coffee card," Beck looked up at her proudly, "I talked to the crew at the Asphalt cafe, and it's programmed with your regular order. So in the mornings you can just give that to them and you don't even talk to them."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up a little. The coffee crew loved Jade because she probably made up a quarter of their revenue. But still, before her first cup, she could be a little hard to handle. She'd grunt out her order and then yell at them when they got it , if they were lucky, _all_ she would do was yell at them.

He nodded, then focused back on his present. When he opened it he saw it was a case for his pearphone. Jade had broken his last one a couple of weeks about when she kicked his backpack in a fit of anger. Luckily his phone had been okay, but his case had taken most of the force, cracking down the middle.

He turned over the black case and saw that on the back there was a picture of a maze, drawn with scratchy lines. At one opening there was a B, and at the other there was a J. The letters both looked like Jade had written them, since he could recognise her scrawl anywhere.

"Do you like it? I had it made..." Jade mumbled, biting her lip.

He smiled at her, "It's perfect."

She began to smile back but remembered something, "Wait, check this out!" She said, and covered her hands over the back of the case, leaving a small opening for him to look through. Beck peered in and saw that the maze now had a glow-in-the-dark line running though it, joining the B with the J.

"That's awesome," he grinned and leaned up to kiss her gently on the lips. She returned it eagerly, moaning slightly when he pulled away after a moment.

He pulled his pearphone out of his pocket, waving it in front of her face before fixing the new case onto it. It snapped on with a satisfying sound and Jade smiled proudly and pushed herself up onto her feet. He did the same, and took her hand as they moved to walk out of the school, stopping so Jade could pick up her trench coat. That Christmas dress wasn't really appropriate for outdoors. Although, indoors... well, Beck might have to talk to her about keeping it for special occasions.

* * *

><p>Beck sat in his car, waiting for Jade to come out. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously, unsure how she was going to take this. He'd been pretty angry as well, before he managed to fix the situation. He hoped.<p>

Jade opened the car door and took him by surprise. He gave her a weak smile, and she frown immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her tone wasn't so much concerned as it was confrontational. But he knew she meant it.

He let out a short breath, "I've got bad news and bad news."

"You know that's not how it goes, right?" She asked, staring at him. Her eyes did look kind of worried now. "Well, spit it out."

"My parents decided to spend Christmas in Vancouver this year," he said in one quick breath, immediately reaching out his hand to place on her thigh.

"_What!_?" She yelled, eyes wide, "That is so unfair. You went the last two years! Why can't you just not go?"

"Jade, you know my granddad was sick. I do have to go..."

"And I'm your girlfriend! I have rights. I deserve to spend stupid Christmas with my boyfriend!" She said, her voice cracking on the last word. She did look quite upset.

He squeezed her thigh, "Do you want to hear the other bad news?" he asked before reaching into the glove compartment in front of her and pulling out an envelope.

"Like it could get worse!" She scoffed. He just waved the envelope in front of her face.

"You'll have to buy a warmer jacket, because you're spending Christmas in Vancouver as well."

She tilted her head in surprise. She had definitely not been expecting this. "What? Lemme See. Are you serious?" She asked in succession, grabbing the envelope from him.

"Yup," he said, trying to hide a satisfied smirk.

Jade opened the envelope to reveal an airline confirmation for four tickets to Vancouver, not three. In the last line her name was printed. She gazed from the sheet of paper to him, "How did you convince your family to let me come? They hate me."

Beck wondered for a moment whether to deny that. But his father had made it abundantly clear how he felt, and his mother kind of minded her own business. So instead he just shrugged, "I told them that last time they said you couldn't come with me we got locked in a Yerbanian prison."

Jade said nothing, just nodded. After all, that point was hard to argue with.

He continued, "And I may have threatened to not go with them if you couldn't come."

She looked up at him and met his smile with a tiny one. "Aww, you threw a tantrum for me." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips firmly. He twisted his body immediately, as if on automatic pilot, so he could wrap an arm around her and pull her closer. His other hand rested o her cheek.

When they pulled away, he looked her in the eyes, "Promise me you'll try to get along with them though."

"I promise," Jade replied, not even bothering to argue.

"At least my grandparents," he added, stroking her cheek with his thumb again.

"Okay, okay!" Jade said, impatience running through her voice. She lifted her hand up to rest on his. "Now can we go, we'll miss the movie!"

Beck just chuckled, and nodded. It was the latest holiday flick, and he wasn't even sure why Jade was so insistent on seeing it. But he didn't really mind; he probably wouldn't spend too much time concentrating on the film anyway.

* * *

><p>"Jade, you can't give my mom <em>that<em>!" Beck sighed, and repeated for the fourth time. He leant his back gently against the shelves next to them. They were at the mall. Jade had insisted that if she was joining his family for Christmas she would buy them all presents. He had agreed, not seeing the harm at first. But they had been here for four hours and all they'd bought so far was a set of candles for his aunt. He hadn't realise Jade's nice gesture would double as torture when he had to veto everything she suggested.

"Why not?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"Because she really wouldn't like skull-shaped salt and pepper shakers," he said gently, taking them out of her hand and putting them back on the shelf.

"I think they're cool!" Jade argued, looking at him pointedly.

He nodded, "they are. But my mom kinda isn't. She rather have something more... traditional."

"Fine," Jade groaned and walked off, before stopping a few feet away. "What about this?" She asked, holding up a tea-towel with tiny flowers on it. Well, he thought they were tiny flowers; as he stepped closer, he realized they were tiny anatomically correct hearts.

"Jade," he sighed, "Why are we even in this store?"

"I love this store!" Jade said, offended. He knew this because they came here often. The back corner was entirely scissors and scissor related accessories (yes, those exist). So he definitely he knew how much she loved it.

"This is stupid!" Jade said after a moment. She'd turned away from the shelves and crossed her arms. From the counter. The sales assistant looked up, but said nothing and left them alone. "Why should I even care what they think of me?"

"Hey, it means a lot to me that you care," he said, stepping closer to her. Without saying anything more he grabbed her hand, and pulled her gently out of the store.

Halfway through the South wing of the mall, Jade stopped suddenly. "Wait!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright, "Meet me at the food court in half an hour!" She said turning the other way and pulling her hand away.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, concerned whether everything was okay, as well as curious.

"Just be there!" Jade answered over her shoulder, her tone annoyed again.

"Ja-" he started, but it was no use. He was left alone in front of an arts and crafts store that was playing Jingle Bells far too loudly, watching as his girlfriend ran off to the other end of the mall. He might as well put this time to good use and finish his own Christmas shopping.

...

45 minutes later, Beck was sitting at the food court sipping a soda as he waited for Jade. He had a couple more bags on him than when she left because he found gifts for his cousins, as well as another present for Jade. People assume she'd be hard to buy for, because she dislikes so many things, but once you know her well enough you know exactly what she'd like.

"Hey," Jade said nonchalantly when she walked up to him, her hand full with shopping bags.

"You're late," Beck mused, a lazy smile on his face. Jade simply raised an eyebrow and took the soda out of his hand so she could have a sip.

"So what'd you get?" He asked, gesturing to the numerous bags. They looked heavy. To be honest, he was little worried. Given Jade's previous gift suggestions, he wouldn't be surprised if his grandparents ended up with vials of fake blood.

"That's for me to know and you to find out on Christmas Day," she smiled at him, looking pleased with herself. He couldn't help but let a look of panic escape and she sighed, "Don't worry, they'll love them."

"I'm not worried," he lied. But she just raised her eyebrow again, because she could read him like an open book. He'd just have to wait till Christmas and hope for the best.


	20. Four Weeks Of Christmas, Part Two

**Oh Gosh, what even is this? A mixture of me not being able to wrap up this stor and not having enough time to write, that's what! I had originally planned to be done with this in half the length of this chapter but it just won't end :P So there will be a Part Three coming... although I can't promise it'll be before Christmas... I've ended this chapter on a fluffy note though, so think of it as an interim ending...**

**Beck's family and all that is completely made up and probably OOC. I tried to link some parts with what we had seen (or not seen in Beck's case) throughout the year... if that makes any sense. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it - thank for the amazing reviews I so appreciate. I've been getting loads of amazing ideas can't wait to work through them all :D But keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, because if it was Beck wouldn't have fallen asleep after seeing Jade in that Mrs Claus outfit... just saying. All recognizable material belongs to Schneider and Co.**

* * *

><p>Beck woke up to some familiar noises from the kitchen: a kettle boiling and something frying on the stove, as well as some cheery chatter. He'd slept on the couch, because one of his parent's conditions for letting Jade come with them was that they didn't sleep in the same room. He thought it was stupid, but he couldn't really put up a fight. So while they were at his grandparents house, he let Jade sleep on the camper bed in the study (his parents took the spare bedroom) and he slept on the couch. He didn't mind; it was huge, when he was younger he and about all of his cousins could fit on it comfortably.<p>

They'd arrived in Canada yesterday morning, Christmas Eve. They had a small Christmas dinner last night, and today the whole family would come over for lunch. Beck was anxious for Jade to meet them all, but he was also a little nervous. He knew Jade wasn't great at making first impressions. So far, her biggest complaint was the cold and the snow. Beck had lived in LA for 15 of his 17 years, so although he was used to warmer winters, the cold weather always felt natural to him. Jade, on the other hand, had lived in California her whole life, and kept saying she felt claustrophobic in the seven layers of clothing she had on.

"Merry Christmas Sunshine!" His grandmother said, peering into the living room. He grinned sleepily at her and sat up on the couch. Slowly he stood up and straightened the sweatpants he had slept in.

"Come give your Nan a hug," she gestured for him to come to her as she stepped further into the room.

He chuckled and moved towards her swiftly, enveloping her in a tight hug. His Nan was tiny, and he'd been taller than her for a few years now. But she always gave the best hugs; she smelled of tea and baking.

Suddenly he realized he had no idea what time it was. He was always one to sleep in if someone or something didn't wake him up. Mostly Jade.

"Is, uh, Jade up yet?" he asked, as they pulled away. Of course he'd told his grandparents all about Jade over the last few years, but this was the first time they'd actually met her. Yesterday had been pretty uneventful; the only real argument Jade got into was with a flight attendant on the plane because they ran out of pretzels and only had peanuts left. (He swapped his pretzels with her after a few moments to ease the drama.)

Jade had been herself yesterday, just slightly calmer version. He supposed she knew she was on thin ice with his parents and didn't want to get kicked out of the Oliver Family Christmas. Her sarcasm and dryness stayed though, but if it fazed his grandparents they didn't seem to show it. Actually his Nan seemed to be getting on with her quite well, and when he answered questions directed at Jade a couple of times during dinner he got a glare from both of them.

"I think so..." his Nan frowned thoughtfully. "She walked past the kitchen quite early on, but I don't know where she's gone. Your Pop and dad have gone out for a walk in the snow."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beck asked. His grandfather had had cancer earlier in the year. It was caught early and treated. Beck had taken a couple weeks off school to spend time with him. He seemed to be in recovery now, but since he was so old the whole family was worried it would come back stronger.

His Nan shrugged, "I can't stop him from living. And with someone so strong and stubborn... well, you know how it is." She smiled at him knowingly. Beck could help but chuckle and nod.

"Yeah..."

"She's wonderful, Beck," his Nan said suddenly, patting his shoulder.

Beck blinked in surprise. He'd never heard that word used to describe her before, not from someone else.

"You really think so?" He asked, a happy smile forming on his face. In a few ways, his Nan's opinion was more important than his father's. Though he knew he'd love Jade no matter what they thought of her.

"Of course! Oh, I've heard everything your father thinks, but don't listen to him. She's strong and genuine and doesn't care what anyone thinks. Those are all brilliant qualities. And so talented too."

"Some people at school are scared of her," he mused.

"Some people obviously don't know her well enough. Sure she's a little angry, but who isn't? The fact that she doesn't care to hide it will help so much in the future. And another thing she doesn't hide – how much she loves you."

Beck's head snapped back towards his grandmother's. He wanted to ask whether Jade had said anything, but assumed she had just sensed how close they were. As usual, they did hold hands a lot.

"I had a nice little chat with her yesterday when you and your father went out to the store yesterday," his Nan continued.

"What did she say?" Beck wasn't sure if he was worried or curious. Surely Jade couldn't have said anything too terrible, since his Nan seemed to like her.

But his Nan just patted his shoulder again, smiling, "I see you two together and you seem so good for each other, she gives you a fire I don't usually see and you keep her on the ground. With a relationship as strong as yours, any obstacles are merely speed-bumps." He smiled at her, wondering how she always knew what to say.

"Merry Christmas, Nan."

"Merry Christmas, honey. Now go find that girl of yours, because breakfast is nearly ready and we have to presents first!"

He nodded, and swiftly moved into the hallway of the house. He glanced casually towards the front door, but did a double take when he saw a familiar figure through the door-side window. Quickly pulling on his boots and jacket over his sleepwear, he opened the door and stepped out onto the half-closed patio.

"Jade?" He asked, stepping outside. It was freezing, definitely below freezing. And he noted Jade was only wearing socks, jeans and a baggy sweatshirt he was sure was his. She looked over her shoulder and smiled for a moment, before turning back to the street.

"I can't feel my feet," she said.

"Shit, Jade. Come inside!" He said quickly, freaking out about the future of her toes. He moved by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her back to the house. But she stood steadfast.

"I like it," she resisted.

"Babe," he said, looking at her pointedly, even though she was facing away from him.

She crossed her arms, but leaned into him, letting her head slip under his chin.

He stopped worrying for a second, and smiled contentedly, "Merry Christmas, Babe." He kissed the top of her head, and then stretched his neck to kiss her cheek.

She hummed, a smile appearing on her lips, as she turned around to face him. "Whatever," she replied, and lifted her chin towards him.

He gladly took the hint and kissed her deeply. A holiday with the family didn't leave much time to make out with his girlfriend, and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss it already. He pulled her closer to him, holding her body flush against his, and wrapped his arms around her, moving his jacket for it covered both of them. He felt her move her feet so she was standing on the tips of his boots, probably to get away from the cold ground. He worried about her toes for another moment, before the he realized her move gave her some height and allowed her to deepen the kiss even further. Her arm was wrapped wholly around his neck, and her other hand was at the back of his, running through his hair.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but their faces snapped apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Standing at the bottoms of the steps that lead to the patio were his father and granddad. His father looked unimpressed, and was probably the one who had interrupted them, while his granddad just chuckled beside him.

"Uh, sorry," Beck mumbled, while Jade just bit her lip and looked at the ground. She was still standing on his feet, not willing to return to the icy wood.

"We should go inside and warm up – I'm starving!" his Pop said, grinning as though nothing had happened. Jade moved away from Beck to let him pass. Beck's dad followed him inside, giving Beck a pointed look as he passed. Beck shrugged at him, still remembering Nan's words in his head.

Beck and Jade looked at each other when they were alone again. After a moment, he grinned and pulled her closer again, lifting her slightly so she could stand on his shoes again. Jade rolled her eyes, but he saw a slight smile on her lips.

"Come on, wait till you try Nan's Christmas breakfast. There's bacon!" He grinned.

"It's Canadian bacon," she said, unimpressed.

"It's amazing!" He exclaimed, with fake offense. This made her chuckle as she stepped off him and towards the door. Her hand slid down his arm and landed in his, so he followed her immediately.

"I literally can't feel my toes," she grumbled as they walked inside.

"Poor Jadey," he whispered, sneaking a kiss on her cheek as he walked with her. She shot him a half-hearted glare, but said nothing.

"Come on, you two," his Nan said from the living room, "It's present time!"

Beck swallowed, remembering that he still didn't know what Jade had gotten his family. Oh well, if they didn't like it, they'd just have to deal with it.

In the living room, Beck dropped on the floor in front of the fire his grandfather had just lit. Jade sat next to him, draped her legs over his. He reached out and took one of her socked feet in his hands, shooting her a worried glance when he found out how cold they really were.

"Jade, Beck told me how you like your coffee," his mother said, bringing in a tray of mugs and handing one to her.

"Thanks," Jade replied, looking and sounding surprised. While his dad didn't try to hide his dislike for Jade, a trait he guessed they had in common, his mom never seemed to have any particular opinion about her.

"Let's hurry this up, I want breakfast!" his Pop grumbled from his armchair, which was on the other side of the large tree.

"Ooh, me first!" his Nan said excitedly.

"Actually, can I?" Jade said, getting up from the floor. He rested he head against her leg as she stood next to him.

"Jade, of course, dear," Nan said, looking surprised that Jade even had presents.

"I, uh, I didn't know what you like – so I just went with what we have in common," Jade said, looking at the floor while handing Beck's Pop a large rectangular parcel. Nan sat on the edge of his armchair, looking eagerly as he unwrapped it.

"Oh, Jade!" She exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

Beck watched all this with a curious and confused expression. "What is it?" He asked. His mom murmured in agreement.

His grandparents held up 5 DVDs while Jade explained, "It's all your short films, and the plays you were in that were recorded. And the screener of Misfire."

"How did you get all that?" He asked, getting up and walking over to his grandparents to look at the DVDs. Each cover had a list of titles, as well as a collage of pictures from his performances. Sure enough, these were all the things he'd been in since he started Hollywood Arts.

Jade shrugged, and picked up two more parcels and handed them to his parents. They thanked her, his mother a little more warmly than his father. Beck was impressed with the black scarf and Pearpad case his parents received, before feeling a little bad he'd ever doubted her.

Nan got up to hand Jade a small gift, "Dear, please keep in mind that we got this before we met you. We only knew what Beck told us," Nan said, smiling.

Beck quickly tried to remember what he'd told his grandparents about Jade, to see if there could be trouble ahead.

Jade said nothing just opened the gift, ripping the paper impatiently. She was left holding a thick journal, the cover of which was an image of dozens of tiny colorful scissors. "It's amazing, thank you!" She said, smiling genuinely as she gazed at it.

...

A while later, after the most of the gifts had been exchanged, Beck and Jade were left alone in the living room as his mother insisted she could set the table for breakfast herself if they took care of the flood of wrapping papers and ribbons that had occurred across the carpet.

"Hey," Beck grinned, chucking a balled up piece of paper at Jade so that it hit her softly in the head.

"What?" Jade glared.

"You forgot one!" He said, finding a box under the tree.

"Give it!" Jade said angrily, although her lips were spreading into a smile as she said it. She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the square box. Inside sat a necklace he found that day they'd separated at the mall. It was a large butterfly pendant, butterflies being one of the few things Jade loved. It had a thin metal frame and its wings were made out of coloured glass, mostly dark greens and purples.

"Aww," she smiled, gazing from the box to him. She reached out with one hand to pull him closer.

"It's beautiful," She said gazing once more at the necklace one more.

"Just like you," he murmured and kissed her before she could even roll her eyes at him.


	21. Four Weeks of Christmas, Part Three

**Ahhh, I'm so so sorry. I went away for both Christmas and New Years and had one day at home in between. I really tried to finish this before I left for my New Years trip (really, I did - I was still writing when my friend arrived to pick me up!) So here we are a very belated and semi-rushed part 3 of the Bade Christmas Saga. I do hope you like it - there's some fluff in there because when's a better time to be fluffy but Christmas. (Also, sorry for the introductions of random family members. I'm not usually a fan of inventing people that haven't been mentioned in canon, but I guess it was necessary with the story I chose to write). Hope you all had a lovely celebratory week. Or just week, if you'd rather. **

**Thanks so much for the amazing feedback AND patience. I promise to be more regular with my updates (New Years Resolution #4!)**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. Just borrowing from Schneider and co.**

**EDIT: Big thanks to AccioWazlib for pointing out my West/Oliver error. Fixed! I blame my extreme exhaustion and rush hehe**

* * *

><p>Hours later, after they had all finished lunch, Beck's grandparent's house was still teaming with aunts and uncles and cousins. Beck was sitting on an arm chair in the living room, with Jade sat on the armrest.<p>

"So you still wanna be a movie star?" Beck's cousin Tyler asked, a smug smirk on his lips. He was seated on a chair just opposite then, sipping on a can of soda.

Beck sighed, but before he could reply Jade leaned forward from where she had been leaning against his shoulder.

"So you still wanna be a loser that flunked 10th grade maths?" She said, pursing her lips. Both Beck's and Tyler's eyes widened, though for different reasons. . "Unless of course Beck has another cousin called Tyler." She added a tiny smile to the end of her sentence, but it looked so forced, it was counter-productive. Beck tightened his grip on her waist, clearing his throat a little.

"Ahem, Jade, babe, could you please get me another glass of eggnog?" he asked, eyes pleading. Tyler was probably his least favourite cousin, mostly because the guy thought he was better than Superman, but he still didn't want Jade to cause a scene in front of his whole family. Especially on her first day meeting them. But secretly, and he'd thank her later, he was glad she spoke her mind. And wished she'd been there every time he had to spend time with Tyler.

Jade frowned, "I hate -"

"Please?" he asked again, his eyes locked with hers.

"Fine," she muttered, grabbing his empty glass of his hand. As she pulled away he let his hand fall down her back, tracing her curves until she was too far for him to touch.

Tyler finally spoke again, his eyebrow raised, "Your girlfriend's feisty."

Beck made a face. Feisty? Really. He kinda wished Tyler had said something more insulting earlier to he could really get to know Jade's "feistiness". Instead he just shrugged, choosing not to say anything.

"At least she's hot," Tyler continued, "She like that in bed too?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Dude!" He said, and shook his head.

"She has put out, right? She looks like-"

"Stop!" Beck interrupted him, getting grossed out by the whole conversation. Sure he's talked to other guys about it, but he couldn't handle this douche being so disrespectful about Jade. "At least I don't have to do the cheerleader's homework to get any action," he snapped at his cousin, before standing up and walking away, unable to look at him for a moment longer.

He walked through his hallway, hoping to find Jade still in the dining room where the eggnog bowl had been laid out. But he couldn't see her and instead was quickly hijacked by a few of his younger cousins, twin 9 year old girls, who had been very impressed by his tabloid cameo with Alyssa Vaughn and had been his biggest fan ever since. Actually, he thought, he might avoid introducing them to Jade for the time being.

"Hey girls, have you seen my g- my friend anywhere. I think I lost her," he asked.

"I thought she was your girlfriend?" Lucy asked, looking at her sister Sarah before they both giggled.

"Uh, yeah, she is," Beck nodded, smiling.

"Do you looove her?" Sarah asked, and then giggled again.

Beck raised his eyebrows; this wasn't a conversation he'd expected to have with these particular family members. "I do, a lot."

"Uncle Bill says you're too young to be in love," Sarah said.

"Yeah, that's what he told our Mommy!" Lucy added.

Beck nodded, fighting away the urge to go to talk to his father about this, "Well... Uncle Bill doesn't know everything. I say Jade and I are just the right age to be in love."

"Careful, Beck, they'll be planning your wedding soon enough," an amused voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw his aunt, Lucy and Sarah's mother. He shrugged, before smiling and leaning in to give her a hug.

"I met her earlier, she's definitely something," his aunt continued. Beck frowned, but said nothing. "I like her though. I think you two are like one of those puzzles, where you look at the pieces and don't see how they could possibly fit together, but then you see the finished set and it all makes sense."

Beck smiled a little, liking that analogy of him and Jade. But still wasn't quite sure what to say; he should have expected it, but he was unprepared for everyone to want to talk about his relationship. He was used to it being this private thing between him and Jade and now everyone has a say. Instead, he changed to subject to Lucy and Sarah's school play. Apparently they both wanted to be actresses (Tyler was going to have a field day). He chatted to them for a while, before excusing himself.

He went upstairs, determined. He kept thinking how weird it must be for Jade to meet his entire family, and have to restrain her annoyance in order to impress them. She'd deny it, but he could tell she was trying really hard. He felt ridiculously proud of her. Once he gotten everything ready upstairs, he returned downstairs, and set out to find his girlfriend once more. It wasn't that big a house, surely it wouldn't take that long.

He was pulled away for a moment by his uncle, whom he thanked for the PearTunes giftcard, and then his Nan who wanted to make sure he had liked the Christmas lunch and that Jade was enjoying herself.

"I'm actually just trying to find her," he said, looking around.

"Oh, I won't keep you. We can chat later," his Nan smiled and rubbed his cheek. Beck grinned, despite the fact that he always felt like a little kid when she did that.

He finally found Jade, talking to his oldest cousin, who that was a mortician of all things, so he assumed she wasn't having such a terrible time.

"Hey, Lindsay," he said, slinging an arm around Jade shoulder.

"Hey Beckster," she ruffled his hair. Beck cringed a little as he felt Jade turn to look at him with an amused smirk. She definitely wasn't going to forget that one. Linda continued, "We were just talking about -"

"What type of lipstick works best on dead people," Jade finished, her voice so deadpan that Beck had no idea if she was serious or not.

"Uh, cool. Could I just steal Jade away for a little bit?" He asked, and when Linda smiled and nodded, he nudged Jade into the hallway and up the stairs. He sat down on the top step and patted the area next to him.

"What?" Jade asked, sounding defensive. But she sat down next to him anyway.

"Nothing," he shrugged, a crooked smile on his face. "I'm just glad I get to spend Christmas with you,"

"Yeah, well you owe me," Jade replied, "I mean, seriously, when are all these people going to leave? I can't understand half of them because of their stupid Canadian accents."

Beck raised his eyebrows, almost challenging her to continue with her ridiculous rant. She looked at him for a moment and pouted. "I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you too," she mumbled, turning her head away.

He chuckled, "It's cool you finally got to meet my family. They were starting to think I made you up."

Jade rolled her eyes, though he could tell it was half-hearted, "Yeah, well, it's not much better if they all hate me, right?"

He shook his head. "They don't hate you... Trust me, you have some pretty big fans here in the Oliver clan."

"Yeah?"

"And I'm your biggest."

"Very funny," she glared at him. But he could see the little light in her eyes that meant she didn't mind so much. He just smiled at her, before leaning in kissing her firmly on the lips. She was even a little surprised by the kiss, but she relaxed into him by the time he cupped her cheek with his hand. When they pulled apart she looked at him questioningly.

"Mistletoe," Beck shrugged, pointing up to the small sprig he'd taped to the lamp at the top of the stairs. As he said it they heard some loud laughter coming from downstairs and they looked down to see Lucy and Sarah playing on the bottom steps.

"Come on, I know where I can find some more," Beck said, standing up and holding out a hand. She took it quickly and pushed herself up. Without letting go, he led her to the study where her Jade's camper bed was set out.

"Beck?" she asked, raising her eyebrows doubtfully. He'd lit half a dozen candles and set them around the room. He'd also placed a large bunch of mistletoe on her pillow. Jade wasn't a romantic in the traditional sense, but ever since he reminded her candles came with the threat of burning down the house, she's been more accepting of them.

"Shhh, I just want some alone time with my gorgeous girlfriend on Christmas."

"But your-"

"Five minutes," he offered, lying down. He pushed the Mistletoe away so there was more pillow room.

Jade nodded, a smile escaping on her face. She lay down, half next to him, and half on top of him on the tiny bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her tight and she fit her head to the crook of his neck. Their free hands grasped together. They said nothing for a few moments. Beck listened to their breathing sync as they stayed so close. Jade's was incredibly calm for her; nearly as calm as when she was sleeping. Her hair had spread out across the pillow and mixed in with his. He could smell her shampoo in it, mixture with the body lotion of her skin and the perfume on her neck. He shifted his hand so that their fingers intertwined, and he swore he heard Jade hum contentedly.

They stayed that way for a while; every so often Jade would remember something about the gathering downstairs to complain about (not Nan's cooking, which was a relief) and Beck would just chuckle and press a kiss to her hair.

They finally figured they should rejoin the party downstairs. As they were straightening their hair and clothes, Beck turned to her.

"Next Christmas, lets spend it with your family?" He suggested, pleased with his idea.

Jade looked at him expressionless, "It'll be hell. You realise that. Used-wife and New-wife in the same room for the sake of my stupid brother. I'm lucky I got to escape that torture this year."

"Yeah, but you'll be there," he said, stepping closer to her.

Jade bit her lip, obviously considering it. "Yeah, fine, maybe," she muttered and pretended to focus on straightening her skirt.

"I see you found her," his aunt said cheerily, when they walked into the living room, hand in hand.

"Where have you two been?" His father asked, obviously not too happy at the idea of them off together during family gatherings.

"Relax, just ticking off some holiday traditions," Beck deadpanned.

"Mr. Oliver, thanks, uh, for letting me come. I'm really happy to be here," Jade said, her voice sincere. Beck could tell she meant it. Without even bothering to wait for his father's reply, he turned around and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at the contact, her eyes following him as he pulled away. Beck saw his dad search for words, he obviously wasn't ready for something like that from the angry, bitter girl he thought he knew.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to include you in the family," he said.

His aunt made the same joke about weddings she'd said earlier, and his dad scowled a little at the thought. Jade started talking about her dreams of Hawaii, and Beck listened, pretending he hadn't heard it all a dozen times before. He couldn't help thinking he wouldn't mind doing this for Christmas every year.


	22. Christmas Beef and Car Shows

**This got suggested to me by _Space Between Second_s, a while back and I thought I should give it a go. It's set a couple of days after A Christmas Tori, although it doesn't really mention much from the episode. **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Jade kicked at Beck's RV a few times before taking out the key he had given her (a compromise to get her to stop breaking it) and unlocked it. If he had just slept in, after forcing her to get up at 8 on a Saturday to go to some car show, she might actually strangle. Or stab him. Yeah stab him.<p>

"What the Hell, Beck? You were supposed to pick me an hour ago? And why aren't you replying to me?" Jade yelled as she stormed into the RV. But Beck wasn't there. Or so she thought until she saw that his bed cover was pulled all the way over the pillow.

Stomping a feet steps closer to the bed she pulled down the cover. Beck groaned loudly, immediately covering his face with his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped.

"I ate some of Cat's beef and now I'm sick," he mumbled. His voice was weak.

"Well that was stupid," Jade said unapologetically, although her voice automatically softened. "Why didn't you text me?"

Beck pointed vaguely to the floor and she followed his finger until she saw his pearphone a few feet away from the bed.

"It fell when I woke up and I realized I was sick."

"So pick it up."

"If I move, I throw up. Your call," he replied, moving his arm a little so he could look at her. She sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Did you take anything?" she asked, letting her hand fall gently on his chest before rubbing it. He shook his head.

"How do you even survive alone?" She muttered as she got up again and walked to his cupboard where he kept all his medicines. She pulled out some aspirin, and an anti-nausea tablet for good measure, and picked up his water bottle on the way back to his bed.

"Sit up," she said, as she stood over him. Beck just groaned and didn't move. "Beck, don't be a baby."

"You didn't throw up your entire stomach a few hours ago." But he pushed himself up into a sitting position. She handed him the pills and the water, which he sipped gingerly. She found a bucket in his cupboard as well, although she wasn't sure why he even had one, and placed it next to his bed. And finally she found a packet of water crackers on his food shelf and tossed them onto his lap.

"Dry food is good," she said when he looked at her in disbelief. She pulled her boots off and shed her jacket on the floor before climbing over him and to the other side of the bed, by the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping, what I should have been doing on a Saturday," she replied, pulling the covers over her. "If you throw up on me I'm breaking up with you!"

As he chuckled weakly, she laid her head on half of his pillow and let her arm stretch across his lap, where he took her hand in his. Before she drifted off she could hear him munching on the crackers.

...

A couple hours later Jade woke up to the sound of the TV, although she couldn't tell what was playing. She opened her eyes to fins Beck in the same position she had left him in, only now he was watching cartoons or something. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and Beck turned to look at her immediately.

"Hey," he grinned, much too cheerfully for a guy who had been sick a few hours ago.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, pulling her hand out of his so she could reposition herself next to him.

"Good. I threw up a couple of the crackers, but then I think that thing you gave me kicked in. I feel fine now. Just tired," he said, reaching over to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. "Thanks for looking after me," he said pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Whatever, you better brush your teeth before you get any further!" She looked at him pointedly.

He just nodded his head. A second later he turned back to her, "We can probably still make the car show," he smiled at her, knowing full well that he would get a glare in return.

"Please, we won't stay long. And we can stop for coffee. On the way there and back!" he offered, nudging her a little with his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," he reassured her and pushed himself out of bed. He did a little dance in the middle of the RV to prove his point, before continuing on to the sink to brush his teeth

Jade made her way out of the bed more slowly, putting on her boots. She was glad he was feeling better, and glad she looked after him. As annoying, and gross as it was, she'd rather take care of him than leave him alone and sick. Plus, and she'd never tell him this, he looks kind of adorable when he's helpless. She picks up the bowl, which has a gross cracker-y goo in it and takes to the sink as well, dropping it under the running water. He grins at her with a toothbrush in his mouth, and she makes a disgusted face in return.

A couple minutes later, she had moved to his mirror to fix her hair that had been ruffled by sleeping. Beck wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a few kisses to her neck. She smiled, before turning herself in his arms to face him.

"You need to get dressed," she reminded him. He nodded, and kissed her gently. Thankfully, he tasted like toothpaste and nothing else. Slowly, he pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek when she pouted at him. He threw on jeans, boots and a shirt over his T-shirt. Stepping back towards her, he waved the "J" necklace she had given him for his birthday in front of her face before slipping it over his head. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile escape.

When he was finally ready, he grinned at her like a five year old, "Let's go!" he said, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the RV and to his car.

Jade thought to herself how this stupid car show better be magic or something, but Beck was so happy about going she didn't even really care.


	23. DuringAfter Sleepover At Sikowitz's

**Gonna try and get back into doing some episode-based chapters, so if you have any ideas let me know :) Hope you enjoy this, sorry it's a little shorter than my usually but it seemed like a good place to end. **

**Thanks for all your lovely lovely feedback on my recent chapters! **

**Disclaimer: are we still going through this?... Fine. Simply borrowed from Schneider & Co. **

* * *

><p>Beck closed the bathroom door, and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He glanced quickly at the door, as though he was expecting Sikowitz to come bursting through. Actually, he half was. He pressed the speed-dial on his main screen, and held the phone against his ear.<p>

"Hello?" Jade answered her phone. Her voice sounded annoyed, and tired. Beck wished he had followed her when she'd left earlier. To be honest, with only Tori and him left, and Sikowitz obviously starting to regret this stupid competition, it was getting kind of boring. Plus he was worried about Jade's hand. It had stopped being fun the second she'd yelled out in pain.

"It's me," he said quietly, his voice still slightly British, as he glanced at the door. Since he was still in the game, he didn't want to get disqualified now.

"I know," she said, and he could practically hear her eyes roll. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in Sikowitz's bathroom-"

"Ew."

"I'm still in the game," he explained, "Listen, are you alright? Is your hand okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's not even that bad. I went home and my mom gave me ice, and burn cream. I probably overreacted."

Beck let out a breath he'd been holding. He was so relieved he didn't even mention that Jade admitted to over-reacting, which happened about once every two years. But he was still worried.

"Are you sure, because it looked bad? Do you need to go to a doctor? How did you even get home?" He asked again.

"I walked," she said, her voice annoyed again, although he couldn't be sure now if it was him she was annoyed with, or the pain in her hand.

Beck sighed, "I should have driven you. Why am I still here, this is so weird."

"Forget it. Just win that stupid competition, okay? And DON'T let Vega feed you any raisin bran!" She added before he could say anything.

Beck smirked; knowing Jade couldn't be too hurt if her attitude was still intact. "Okay. I'll come over first thing in the morning."

"Kay. Say it." Jade said, her voice a little softer now.

Beck smiled into his phone, "Love you," he said. He was done with playing games for the day. He honestly just wanted to give up and go spend the rest of the night with Jade. But he was pretty sure that at this point she'd just be angry at him for giving up.

"Love you too," she said, and he just picture her biting her lip after she said it. If he'd been there she would've looked at the floor for a second before raising her gaze back to him, and he'd be smiling as he did every time.

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you changed?" Jade asked, her eyes judging him when she opened the door the next morning.<p>

"Because I came straight from Sikowitz's," he replied, shrugging. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his suit pants, so the whole outfit moved with his shoulders. His tie was loosened so much it was barely tied and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and untucked at the bottom.

"You stayed the night?" Jade asked, her face distorting in a mixture of disgust and anger.

"Relax," he looked at her pointedly, "I slept on the most uncomfortable arm chair ever."

She sighed, finally moving aside to let him into her house, "Did you at least win?"

"Nah, Tori beat me." He admitted, disappointed. He was a little annoyed at himself, annoyed at the stupid mistake that caused him to lose, but at this point he really didn't care.

"Idiot," Jade muttered, shaking her head. But before she turned around to lead him to her bedroom, he swore he saw a small smile on her lips.

When Jade closed the door to her room, he moved closer to her still, gently taking her wrist.

"Let me see your hand. Does it hurt?" he asked, looking from her face to her hand. Her skin was quite red, although it felt cool to the touch, which meant she'd been icing it before he came.

"No, it feels like little kisses," she deadpanned. She pulled away from him and picked up the icepack wrapped in a thin cloth from her bedside table.

He moved closer to her again, "I'm serious." He looked her in the eye, and she stared back at him for what felt like a full minute.

"It's better now," she said finally, as though it was some sort of admission.

"I'm sorry," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her wrist.

"It's not your fault." She said it bitterly, as though she was annoyed that she couldn't blame him.

She sat down on her bed, leaning against the wall. Beck quickly followed, and sat next to her, pulling her legs across his lap. He saw the pile of books on her bedside table, next to the mug of coffee, and smiled. Jade read more than anyone he knew. Not just novels: plays, poetry, articles, textbooks. Sometimes he thought she was obsessed with any kind of story-telling. He knew she wasn't just going to be an actress when she grew up, she was going to do everything.

He turned to look back at her, "Did I tell you how amazing you looked in your costume?"

"A few times," she replied, and he saw her lips twitch a little, like she was suppressing a smile.

He leaned closer, so that his face was right in front of hers. He could feel her coffee-scented breath on his face. "Really amazing," he said, grinning at her.

"Shut up," she muttered, but her lips grew into a smile matching his.

And he did. But only because he kissed her deeply and she responded eagerly, so neither of them felt like talking for a while.


	24. Missing Moments from Dale Squires

**Gosh, I'm so sorry! I know I said maybe a chapter ago that's I'd try to have more regular updates and look what happened. For the record I blame school and family that's visiting and also horribly annoying writer's block. I'm not as happy with it as I should be, but I wanted to posted something and I'm not sure how much I could improve it anyway. This story went in a few different directions, but I didn't really want it to go down the big-honest-discussion path because I wasn't sure I could write that convincingly. Hence, this. I do hope you enjoy it! *tries not to make another promise she doesn't know if she can keep***

**Also, there's a line in this chapter, near the end (don't go peeking!) that had me in an inner conflict for ages. I don't stand by the message at all, but I just felt that since it was coming from Jade, and this story is kinda of what I imagine Victorious to be if it had a slightly difference target audience (and a lot more Bade lol) so I thought it could fit as a sort of vicious one-liner. I hope no one gets hurt or affected by it. _Trigger warning: ED_. **

**Disclaimer: not mine. Le sigh.**

* * *

><p>Beck had given up trying to figure out what Robbie and Andre were talking about. All he knew was that Andre was sounding more and more frustrated by the second and Rex kept making snide comments. But really, it was too hot for him to even bother paying attention. He kept guzzling his cold water, and eating his lunch hoping for a gust of wind to help cool him down. Why he thought wearing two shirts this morning was a good idea, he really didn't know. And he promised Robbie he'd work on his car again this afternoon. Someone save him.<p>

He was about to take another gulp of water but a hand flew in front of his face and took his water bottle. Before he knew what was happening, Jade was standing in front of him screaming and waving her arms about. Honestly, he wasn't terribly surprised. Jade wasn't good with heat, so the weather so sure to make anything worse. But this time Beck really had no idea what she was angry about.

"What the Hell, Beck? Why don't you just break up with me so you can go do whatever you want and-"

"What?" Beck asked, completely confused. He reached up and placed his hand on Jade's shoulder gently. When she didn't shrug it off, he continued, "Jade, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent," she said, glaring at him before shoving her pearphone in front of his face. "Maybe this will refresh your memory!"

He sighed, and took the phone of her. Squinting a little, because the sun made the screen hard to read, he realized he was looking at Robbie's latest update on the Slap.

_**Excited to work on my car with Beck this afternoon. Hope those hot girls come and check us out again!**_

Beck turned around to stare at Robbie, unable to decide whether he wanted to strangle him or stab him right now. "Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"What isn't?" Rex interjected.

"What'd I do?" Robbie asked, looking worried.

Beck shoved Jade's phone in Robbie's face much like she had done to him. Robbie glanced at what was on the screen and gulped before looking up at him, then at Jade very nervously.

"I was joking?" he offered as an explanation, but Jade just glared at him and he quickly turned back to his food, retreating like a scared puppy.

Beck closed his eyes for a second, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Yeah, a bunch of girls came and talked to them while_ he_ was working on _Robbie's_ car (no matter time he says it, Robbie handing him a wrench does not count as helping!). But honestly, the only time he enjoyed their presence was when they sprayed Robbie with water (something he was definitely considering doing again). Otherwise, they just kinda distracted him – and not in the good way.

What Jade never seemed to understand was that when girls flirted with him – and yes, he did realize they were flirting- he really didn't care. She should know that he actually wasn't that good at flirting (he put his foot in his mouth way too many times when they first started dating)– it just so happened that his chill attitude made it seem like he was being friendly to everyone.

"I was just working on Robbie's car – nothing happened. They came to watch, there was nothing I could do."

"Well, did you ask them to leave?" Jade asked. Her tone implied she thought he was an idiot for ignoring the most obvious answer.

"We were in the school parking lot, I couldn't just tell them to go away."

"I would have."

"Jade..." he started, but was struck with an idea, "Let's get out of here."

"What?" She asked, looking at him like he was insane.

"Come on!" he said, flashing her a grin before taking her hand. Pulling her gently, he led her out of the school grounds.

"But we've got class -"

"We'll be back." He said quickly and continued walking.

15 minutes later, they were sitting in a park down the road from their school, sipping on iced coffee Beck had bought them on the way. Jade hadn't said anything in a surprisingly long time, but he could tell by the way she was biting her straw that she was still angry. The sun was still hot, and they were nowhere near the shade, but they'd have to go back to school in 10 minutes anyway so they didn't bother moving.

"You know, it never would've happened if you'd come and kept me company while I was fixing the car," he said, nudging her with his shoulder and smirking at her.

She turned to him, "You want me to die of boredom, so you can start dating someone else? Thanks," she deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face. He just continued smirking at her, until she cracked a small smile and then turned away from him, annoyed that he was able to break her.

"Can I ask you a question, but you have to promise not to get upset?" he asked, tentatively.

Jade shrugged non-committally, but her silence led him to believe, or at least to hope, that it wouldn't go over too badly.

"Why are you so upset that those girls were, uh, there?" He asked, stumbling across his words a little. He didn't want to bring up the flirting again.

Jade looked at him as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "People think you're too good for me," she said. Her voice was low, as though she was bringing up a painful memory or something.

Beck shuffled closer to her, resting his hand on her leg, "People are wrong."

"_I know_," she said immediately, almost like a reflex, then bit her lip. She looked as though she was about to say something else, so he stayed quiet and waited.

After a while she still hadn't said anything so he decided to speak up. "Babe, why are you always so worried? I don't want anyone else. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd get sick of me way before I could ever get sick of you." He smiled at her, but she turned to him with frown.

"So you're saying you will-"

He sighed as soon as he heard her accusatory tone, and lifted a finger to her lips. "Jade," he said simply, trying to convey everything else with his eyes. Her own gaze gradually softened as she looked at him, anger dissipating into annoyance into acceptance.

"Say it," she whispered, leaning her whole body a little closer to his. They'd spent the whole conversation barely touching and it's funny, the little pang of emptiness he gets when he hasn't felt her in a while. Even if it's barely been any time at all.

He gazes over her face, her eye-lined eyes and light soft skin. Her cheeks were rosy from the sun and she was squinting because she didn't have her sunglasses. At the right angle, her piercings shot a glare of light to his face. He knows her faces, he knows what he'll get when she's happy, or sad or angry and so he knows when to give in, and when to nudge her a little further. It's been three years and he still can't get enough of one particular expression, that flicker of annoyance that would burst into anger for anyone else, but for him it simmers and ends in a sort of half smile. Just for him.

"You say it first," he replies, challenging her.

"What?"

"You heard me, I want to hear it first," he grinned at her, predicting the annoyed sigh that was about to pass from her lips any second now.

There it was. She looked at him, unimpressed by his childish grin. "Fine. I love you."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Love you too, babe."

She offered him a smile, but he quickly pulled her closer to him along the grass and pressed his lips against hers once again. She repositioned herself, and lifted a leg across his thigh so she could sit directly in front of him. They shared a groan at the realisation they would soon have to cut this short in order to go back to class. When they finally pulled apart, their faces barely an inch apart, Beck smirked at her.

"So you gonna come check up on me this afternoon?" he asked.

"As if!" She scoffed.

"Well then you can't get mad if some random girl thinks I'm hot when I'm sweaty," he shrugged.

"Beck! Seriously?" Jade yelled, glaring at him. She shrugged her shoulders away pointedly. "Don't be disgusting."

"Kidding," he chuckled, letting a hand rest on her knee. "If you come, I'll let you set a hose on Robbie?" He offered and watched she turned her head up in fake indifference, before biting her lip and looking at him.

"High pressure?" She asked.

He chuckled again, nodding. Pushing himself up from the ground he offered her a hand. She brushed grass of her jeans. Beck reached around and patted her butt playfully, pretending to brush more grass off.

"Watch it," Jade muttered. She smiled anyway, reaching for his hand and taking it as they made their way back to school.

* * *

><p>"Robbie, pass me the big wrench?" Beck asked, holding out his hand as he kept his focus on the engine (well, half of one) in front of him. He felt some metal in his hand and looked up.<p>

"Robbie, I said big," he said waving the tiny two inch piece of metal in front of him.

"Sorry, it looked kinda big to me..." Robbie mumbled.

"Don't worry Robbie, I'm sure you tell yourself that all the time," Jade deadpanned, suddenly standing behind Beck and sipping on a soda.

Beck couldn't help but laugh, as Robbie frowned, muttering something under his breath. They both ignored him as Jade offered Beck a sip of soda, which he gladly took. She wordlessly chucked her bag into the car and sat herself on the edge of the backseat backrest. She gave a limp Rex a little kick as she did so.

Beck grinned at her before reaching to pick up the actual big wrench and turning back to Robbie. "This is big, okay?" Robbie nodded wordlessly and pretending to focus on the rest of the tools.

"Well, this is boring," Jade announced less than a minute later, as she typed something on her pearphone.

Beck just raised an eyebrow at her, amused by her impatience. He was glad she was here though.

"Hey Beck!" a voice spoke up behind him. Beck glanced at Jade who looked like she was about to burst with anger, and knew immediately who was standing behind him. Cheerleaders.

"What are you up to?" the other girl asked.

"He's curing cancer, what does it look like he's doing?" Jade said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and bitterness. He wanted to tell her to calm down, but honestly, he kind of wanted to see how things would unfold.

The cheerleaders' mouths fell open, as they struggled to find a comeback. Jade sighed, swallowing the rest of her soda and crushing the can between her hands.

"You can go now. Don't you have an eating disorder to get back to or something?" She asked, almost innocently if it weren't for her words. Beck sighed; perhaps it had gone a bit too far. But by the time he turned around again the cheerleaders had gone. He turned back to Jade, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. She simply shrugged, the traces of a smug smile on her lips as if to say "you invited me."

He was going to say something, really, he was, but... If he was completely honest, he'd been thinking the same thing. As he stared at her, she stared back; her smile turning from smug to something between pride and contentment. He smiled back, feeling the same.


	25. Missing Scene from Cat's New Boyfriend

**It's been too long since my last update, I know. And it'd would've been longer except it's Bade week and I just can't stay on this story any longer. This whole thing came to me because I have this weird head-canon regarding that last scene in Cat's New Boyfriend where you see Jade on the hospital bed and Beck next to her. Yeah. Anyway, I'm excited to get this out of my system because of new ideas! Hope you like it (more than me)!**

**Thank you so much for all the feedback. I know I say this every time, but it really is awesome. 3**

**Also, sidenote (and spoiler for The Gorilla Club): that moment in last weeks ep where Jade mocked Beck talking about his acting made her ridiculously happy, because I felt it went hand in hand with the second part of my Lemonade story. (Headcanon was right, yay!) Check it out if you haven't, it's chapters 8 and 9 :)**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material belongs to Schneider and Co. **

* * *

><p>Jade leant against Beck's shoulder, sipping her coffee. Where the Hell was Andre? Beck had said he needed to get some script pages from him, which is why they were waiting for him instead of heading to their next class. And if that boy didn't come soon, she was going to go his house and cut something up. She needed to sit down. Preferably on her sofa at home, but even a chair in class would do right now.<p>

"Ugh!" She groaned, leaning further against Beck. He looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" His hand moved to rub her back. Which felt nice, but didn't help at all.

"Cramps," she said and groaned again.

"I thought you had your period last week?"

Her head snapped up, "Shut up. It's gross that you know that."

"Are you-" Beck was about to ask something, but was interrupted by Tori rushing up to them. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Have you guys seen Cat? I saw her walking towards Sikowitz's classroom but she saw me and ran away," Tori said, looking upset. Jade smiled with narrow eyes, before answering.

"Why? So you can make out with her boyfriend again? Well bad luck, they BROKE UP!"

"No," Tori whined, "I just want to tal-"

Beck shrugged. "Sorry, we haven't seen her."

"Don't apologise to her!" Jade snapped, glaring at him and then at Tori.

Beck sighed, but before wither of them could say anything more Tori just shook her head, and waved at them. "I have to go find her."

"If you see Andre can you tell him we're waiting for him!" Beck called after her.

Jade groaned again, and was about to tell Beck to just give up and get the stupid script off Andre later when Robbie rushed up to them looking super pale. Well, paler than his usual pasty self.

"Hey guys, have you seen Trina?"

"Why would we want to?" She asked bluntly.

"Jade," Beck said, but she noticed he had an amused smile on his lips.

"I'm in pain!" She growled at him.

"Me too! That's why I'm looking-" Robbie stopped midsentence to run to the other side of the hallway and threw up in the trash can.

"You okay, man?" Beck asked, looking concerned and disgusted at the same time.

Robbie wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Jade shuddered, usually she wouldn't care, but this wasn't making her feel any better. "Ewww - That's why I'm looking for Trina. I saw her running to the girls bathroom an hour ago, and I just started feeling sick. "

"Huh. Did you guys eat anything weird," Beck asked.

"No. I even brought my lunch from home today."

"Weird." Jade mused, before taking Beck's hand, and tried to pull him away. "Bye."

"Babe."

"Do you have a knife _digging_ into your abdomen?" She turned back to him, puting her face an inch from his and glaring at him. Beck shook his head, biting his lip and looking a little sheepish.

"Wait, I had really bad stomach pains this morning. Maybe you're getting sick as well." Robbie said.

Jade scoffed, but Beck looked at her, "Could be, babe. Hey, why don't I drive you guys to the hospital."

Jade sighed. Whatever, at least at the hospital she could get some stupid painkillers. "Fine, let's go."

Beck slung his arm over her shoulder, and turned her towards the exit. Robbie followed behind them, but they were all stopped by weak yell.

"Hey! Did you guys say you were going to the hospital?" Trina asked, stumbling towards them on her heels. Jade narrowed her eyes, why did that stupid Vega sister always try to wear stupid shoes she couldn't walk in?

"Uh..." Beck started, but before he could say anything (and Jade hoped for the sake of their relationship that it was an excuse for her not to go with them) Robbie spoke up.

"Yeah, Beck's driving us."

"Good. I need to come! I've been throwing up for the last hour in the bathroom," Trina said, her voice raw. She wobbled on her heels out in front of them and led the way to the parking lot, before any of them could say anything.

Jade groaned again as they walked out the main door of Hollywood Arts, and Beck tightened his hold on her shoulder. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers. It made her feel slightly better. Well, that and imagining ways to torture both of the Vega sisters.

She closed her eyes and let Beck lead the way for a few moments before he stopped suddenly and she opened them again. They were standing in front of Andre, who was sitting at one of the cafe benches clutching his stomach like he wanted to rip something out of it.

"Ahhh, it hurts so bad! Make it stop!" He exclaimed, looking desperately at them.

"Dude, we're going to the hospital. Come with us," Beck said, nodding over to the parking lot where his car sat.

"Ahh, kay," Andre nodded, and struggled to stand up.

Beck glanced behind them at the Grub Truck, before patting her gently, "Hold on a sec." He let go of her and run over to the truck, talking to Festus for a moment before jogging back with a handful of plastic bags.

"Alright. If you need to throw up then do it in these, NOT in my car," he said sternly, and handed out a plastic bag to each of them. He shoved one to her, but she shook her head. As if. She wasn't going to throw up. Last time she threw up she was 4. She just doesn't; it's gross. And not in the good way.

"Babe, just take it." He looked at her with pleading eyes, so she just rolled her own and grabbed the stupid bag.

They all climbed into Beck's car, with her in the passenger seat, and the rest of them squeezed into the back. Jade knew that there wasn't too much space in his little convertible, but whatever, they always managed.

Beck glanced at her before starting the car. "You okay?"

"Just _go_!" She muttered, and wrapped an arm around her stomach. The pain was getting worse; she was starting to think maybe it wasn't just cramps. But that was ridiculous. Why would they all be sick?

They drove without talking for the next twenty minutes, listening to the radio and each one of them silently cursing the Los Angeles traffic. Jade sat with her eyes closed, not moving because being still made it a little better. When Beck pulled up in the hospital parking lot, their friends piled out as quickly as possible.

"Jade, we're here," Beck whispered, rubbing her leg gently.

She opened her eyes slowly, struggling with the light. A wave of nausea hit her, but she refused to give in.

"See I'm fine," She started, and undid her seatbelt. "I didn't even nee-" but before she could finish the sentence she opened the door and threw up on the ground. Ugh, she shuts her eyes tight as the taste hits her. Gross could not even describe it.

"Come on," Beck said. All of a sudden he was at her side of the car, helping her to avoid her vomit as she got out of the car. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her closely to him and they followed the others into the hospital.

"Ew, Beck, why are you all sweaty? It's not even hot," she muttered, but felt too sick to move away from him.

At the nurses desk, Jade leaned against the high counter as Beck tries to explain what's going on.

"Uh, hi. My friends are sick. I don't think it's something they ate, but I don't know."

"Uh-huh," the nurse nodded. "How si-" But she stopped when she looked up to see Trina and Robbie throwing up into their plastic bags and Andre clutching his stomach again. "I'll go find some free beds."

"Thanks," Beck nodded. Though she wasn't paying much attention, Jade felt him wince a little as he spoke.

"What's about you, son? You look a bit ill," the second nurse asked him, looking concerned.

"Oh I'll be okay," Beck assured her. He moved away from the counter and brought a hand to his stomach quickly. "Wait -" he muttered, grabbing the plastic bag that was still in her hands. He threw up a little, wincing again.

Jade glared at him. "Gross."

He stared back for a moment,as though questioning her, but dropped her gaze quickly as he turned back to the bag.

The nurse lead them all a curtained off area to the room. "Unfortunately we couldn't get enough beds. But these recliners will do. I'll get some bowls as well."

Beck's arm tightened around Jade as he tried to keep them both upright. Andre and Robbie rushed past them, and each jumped on a bed. Jade rolled her eyes. This is why they don't have girlfriends. Even she knows there are certain courtesies. Beck nudged her to move forward and led her towards the middle bed.

"Babe, take the bed," he mumbled, and looked like he regretted speaking immediately. He looked worse than most of them right now. Whatever this stupid thing was, it caught up with him really fast.

"What about you?" Jade asked, frowning.

"I'll be right here," Beck said weakly, pointing to the recliner next to it.

Jade nodded and crawled up onto the bed. As soon as she was lying down she turned towards the recliner and waited for Beck to get settled. He reached out his hand, offering her a small smile. She took both, and interlaced her fingers with his, pulling his arm closer. She was feeling a little better already.


	26. Postep for Andre's Horrible Girlfriend

**Ahh, this is super short - but I got inspired as soon as I watched the new episode so I just went for it. And also it was written really quickly - so apologies for any mistakes! Not really fluff, more angsty but I hope you like it. I know I'm been terrible at updating but I'm doing my best! Please let me know what you think both of the chapter AND the episode! **

**Dsiclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Victorious, Beck would have more emotional reactions than just "shrug" and "amused glance"... but as it stands it all belongs to Schneider and Co. **

* * *

><p>They walked out of Cat's Mom's Boss' (his name was Carl, right?) house silently, trying to avoid eye contact and any talking so none of them spilled their secret. Cat seemed to half calmed down a little, mostly because Carl was so nice about everything, even though he did think it was the earthquake's fault. In the driveway they stood awkwardly for a moment, Beck glanced at Jade who was obviously staring at the ground so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. He sighed, this week had been tough. Jade had gone out of her way to make sure they weren't in the same room for too long, let alone actually talk to each other. And, yeah, he got it. It was hard seeing her every day at school, knowing they weren't together anymore. And it was even harder to describe what he felt when he saw her update on The Slap earlier today. Like really? Already?<p>

"Cat, do you want a ride home?" Jade finally muttered, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Jade! I'm just gonna say bye to Robbie, k?" Cat smiled, and skipped over to the curb when Beck's car was parked and where Robbie had been packing up the boxes they had brought.

"Whatever," Jade muttered and shifted on her feet a little.

Beck, bit his lip, trying to garner the courage to say something. This was ridiculous. Why was he feeling so awkward? "So, sorry your date fell through."

She lifted her head to glare at him. It was the type of glare usually reserved for perky blondes who flirted with him at parties, so he felt unnerved. "Shut up Beck," she snapped. "We're not friends."

Thankfully she'd already dropped her gaze, because he actually flinched at this. He shouldn't be surprised, not really, but he never really imagined have this conversation with _her_. "I..." he starts, but paused when he saw Cat skipping back from his car. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What?" Her head snapped up, her voice dripping with disbelief and she looked at him like he missed something horribly obvious.

"The earthquake," he clarified. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt." In those split seconds before the actually quake hit, he remembered seeing her jump onto the sofa, and wanting so badly to reach for her, and pull her into his arms so he could try and protect her. But he knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to protect her anymore. So he reached for Cat, who probably needed more protecting than Jade ever would, and pulled her towards the doorframe.

Jade stared at him, before turning to Cat, "Can we go now?" She said angrily, and stormed off towards her car.

"KK!" Cat exclaimed, obviously feeling better now, "Bye Beck!" She gave him a quick hug and ran off after Jade. Beck watched them for a moment, before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way towards his own car.

...

Robbie spoke as soon as Beck got in the car, "I really didn't know Jade was gonna be there tonight. Sorry, man."

He shrugged, "Whatever, it's fine. I mean, obviously her plans fell through last minute. I'm glad she's dating again though because-" he paused when he saw Robbie looking at him weirdly. Okay so yeah, he was rambling, but given the circumstances he was allowed to act a little weird. "_What_?"

Robbie swallowed, "Uhh... Cat told me that Jade practically begged her to let her help dog-sit. Like, days ago. I don't think there ever was any date."

"Huh." Beck's eyes widened in disbelief. Jade wouldn't lie like that for _no_ reason, so why would she say that... He also couldn't ignore the feeling of relief he felt when he found out there was no date. Obviously they're both going to _have_ to move on, but one week. Really?

"Yeah..." Robbie hummed awkwardly, filling up the silence. "You okay?"

Beck shook his head in order to stop thinking about... everything and nodded vehemently. "Yeah, yeah. It's just weird, you know. Seeing her and not..." He trailed off, mostly because he was trying super hard not to think about it.

"But it's for the best, right?" Robbie asked, looking at him expectantly.

Beck nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, totally," he said, and turned on the car hoping that driving and whatever was playing on radio would make him think of anything else right now.


	27. Inspired by The Ping Pong Scam

**Oh My God, to say that I suck would be an understatement. I honestly did not expect to be away or this long. At first I got a little distracted by some other fandoms and then Uni and work got the best of me. I haven't written or read any fic in ages and I miss it! I am supremely sorry to keep you waiting so long, and also to come back with this: something written under pressure and exhaustion and it's barely even been edited (Sorry for any typos, really!). I did love getting back into the Bade spirit though! It's not really fluff (actually to me it's a bit angsty when you think about the current circumstances), but I think it's a bit of a fun one! I also have another chapter nearly finished so I'm going to try _uber_ hard to get that one up in the next couple of days. **

**Thanks to everyone for waiting patiently. Love you all for all your feedback! **

**Disclaimer: All material belongs to Schneider and co.**

* * *

><p>"So why can't Sasha go out with you?" Beck asked, as Andre grumbled behind him. They were on their way to the rec. room, so they could pretend to practice ping pong. He could barely remember how they even got to have their fake team, but whatever, he knew they got a free and delicious meal out of it.<p>

"Her dad doesn't want her going out with guys yet!" Andre whined.

"Sucks, man," Beck said. To be honest, he didn't really care. But Andre had been obsessed with asking this girl out for the last few weeks and Beck just wished he would stop talking about it.

"Yeah, but - but, I think I know how to get around it!" Andre's voice suddenly picked up and he grinned proudly.

"Yeah?"

"She 'll bring her best friend Katie. Or Kasey. Or Kathy? Anyway, and I'll bring you – it'll be a double date!"

Beck head shot up and he glanced at Jade across the room. Ever since the day he asked her out and they went to the beach they'd been hanging out. But they hadn't really told anyone. Andre knew they'd gone out that one time, but Beck hadn't given him any details. At school they'd sort of become a group. Jade's friend Cat was already friends with Robbie so they just kinda... merged. He liked it. He liked spending time with Jade, but he felt like she was a puzzle he was still putting together. She'd snap at him and boss him around one minute, insult him the next, and then smile at him so intensely that he felt like he was the only one she ever smiled at.

Technically they weren't dating. They'd kissed only a few times and neither had even uttered the word girlfriend or boyfriend.

But he still felt weird accepting a date in front of her.

"Uh, sorry dude. Don't think I can," he shrugged.

"Aww come on!" Andre said, throwing his hands in the air. Jade raised her eyebrow at him; she had obviously expected him to agree. For a second he felt a please he had managed to surprised her.

Turning to Andre, he shrugged again, "Sorry dude. I'm busy."

"We haven't even picked a night yet!"

"I really don't like double dates."

"Dude!"

"I'll go," Robbie offered.

"Don't trust him, he'll just ruin it!" Rex interjected, leaving Robbie staring at the puppet, hurt. Cat leaned over to pat him gently on the shoulder.

"Ugh, Beck, just go on the stupid date so we can practice ping pong!" Jade shouted across the room.

Everyone turned to her, confused at her outburst. Cat giggled. "Silly Jade, the ping pong isn't real!"

"Quiet!" she yelled at Cat, before crossing her arms and shooting him a glare across the room.

"Fine, okay. I'll go," he told Andre, trying not to look like it was it was as big a deal as his mind was making it out to be.

"Thank you so much, man. Thank you so much," Andre said emotionally, giving him a hug. Beck pushed him off, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Her name was Kristen actually. And she was kinda nice. A little too friendly, maybe. She asked a lot of questions.<p>

Andre seemed to be getting on so well with Sasha that they decided to get ice cream and take a walk in the warm evening air. They were walking in front as Beck and Kristen lagged behind to give them some space. He was grateful though, that Kristen seemed to understand this wasn't a real date.

"So... don't you have a girlfriend?" Kristen asked suddenly. Beck nearly choked on his ice cream.

"No! Uh, I don't. Nope," he said, glad she didn't know he only rambled when he was nervous.

"Oh. I just thought - well my mom owns that dessert place in Venice Beach, and I help out sometimes and I see you come in all the time with a girl. She wears a lot of black. She's kinda bossy. I thought you two were going out."

Beck laughed nervously, hoping he wasn't actually turning red. "We're just friends. Her name's Jade."

Kristen looked at him carefully, like she was studying him. "Oh okay. 'Cause sometimes you look like you _want_ to be going out with her. And you always pay for the food."

"Uh, like you said: she's bossy."

She raised her eyebrow doubtfully, in a way that reminded him of Jade, actually. Eventually she just nodded. "Cool. She's really pretty though."

Beck couldn't help but nod. She was pretty. And bossy. And he really _really_ wanted to be going out with her.

* * *

><p>An hour later he found himself outside of Jade's house, phone pressed to his ear.<p>

"What?" Jade's voice, husky with sleep answered.

"Hey, you awake?"

He could pretty much hear her roll her eyes. "No, I'm talking to you in my sleep. Did you just call to ask stupid questions?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, still unsure of what exactly he was going to say.

"Then talk!"

"No... Can you sneak out? I'm downstairs," he asked.

He heard nothing for a second, and then he saw the curtains move a little away from her window. The lamp from her bedside table allowed him to see her silhouette in the window.

"Please," he said.

She sighed. "Fine... Give me two minutes," she said, but he already heard a door close behind her.

In less than a minute she was gently pressing her front door shut behind her and making her way to her mailbox where he was standing. In the halo of the streetlamp, he noticed her pyjama pants: dark purple with tiny unicorns on them. He suppressed a smile, and realised it only added to the reason he was here in the first place.

When she finally reached him she uncrossed her arms to poke him in the chest. "I swear, Beck, if you're trying to use me as a Booty Call I will -"

"No, I just wanted to see you," he interrupted.

She didn't seem to be ready for that answer. Lifting her chin for a moment, she changed her question. "How was your date?"

"You care?" He asked back, a small smirk on his lips.

"No." She stared at him, as if she was challenging him. To what? To say what he came here to say? To be the first to admit their feelings? To humiliate himself? He started to get uneasy with the whole thing.

The only thing to do, he decided after watching her for a moment, was to just get it over and done with. He could avoid her at school if he had to. "Do you like me?"

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before letting out a sort of half laugh. "Are you serious? What, was your self esteem low because your fake date didn't want to kiss you or -"

"Jade, I'm serious," he interrupted her again. His hands had found their way to her shoulders, nearly bare because of the thin straps of her pyjama top.

She looked annoyed for moment, probably because he had interrupted her twice now. But then her eyes softened. "More than most people," she admitted.

He let himself smile. "I like you too."

"Because you fell on your head."

He ignored the comment, knowing that it was more of an insult about him than her. "Jade, I think we – I want us to go out. For real."

"You _what_?"

Glancing from her wide eyes to her lips, he leans in and kisses her. It's deeper than any of the other few kisses they've shared. He pulled her closer to him, and dropped one arm to wrap around her waist. She responded quickly; bring her hands up to the back of his neck. When he pulled away, she seemed a little concerned, which he took as a good sign. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping she didn't find it too cheesy. "I don't want to keep it secret anymore. I want the whole school to know you're my girlfriend."

She raised an eyebrow again, looking at him so intensely he was sure he had said something wrong. "I'm not gonna be some pathetic pushover girlfriend," she said pointedly.

"Good."

She pursed her lips, "You can't flirt with other girls anymore."

He studied her for a moment, thinking of the girls at school that had asked for his number in the last couple of months since he and Jade had been hanging out. "Were you jealous?" he asked, smiling a little. For some reason, he liked knowing that he had some sort of affect on this mysterious, bossy, put-together girl in black.

She said nothing, just looked at him. "I can't believe you stood under my window and called me," she scoffed eventually.

"Could've been Romeo and Juliet!" he grinned.

"Ew! No! I hate that play!" She snapped, making a disgusted face. He made a note to ask her why later. But for now he just nodded, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

She leaned into him willingly, yawning as she did so. "I'm going back to bed," she said matter-of-factly, and ran a hand through his hair before pulling away from him.

"Take me to breakfast tomorrow," she said. It sounded like an order, but as soon as she said it he knew there was nothing he'd rather be doing on a Saturday morning.

Before she managed to walk any further he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. He stepped towards her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Night, Jade," he smiled and watched her make her way back into her house.

He turned around; shoving his hands into his pockets, and hoped his parents wouldn't freak out that he was late for curfew. He couldn't afford to be grounded now.


	28. Inspired by Driving Tori Crazy

**I'm back! Woo! Just within my couple-of-days-deadline! Thanks so much for all the feedback on the last chapter, I'm surprised I still have so many readers after abandoning this for so long. I really do appreciate the support and encouragement!**

**A note about the previous chapter: I originally wrote it to be set a few years ago, after the group got the idea for the Ping Pong team (and my _Lemonade_ chapters), but before Jade and Beck became "exclusive" (see some of their slap videos for mention of their non-exclusive period). Hence, also, the lack of Tori. But readinf some of the reviews I realized it could also maybe be taken as a getting back together type fic. So yeah, it could work either way, I guess :)**

**This chapter is inspired by the latest ep "Driving Tori Crazy" and set from "The Worst Couple" onwards, really. It's a bit different, because it's mostly/all about Beck. And also it's a little sad, to me at least. But I hope you enjoy it. And I'll try to get some more fluffy stuff up soon(ish)!**

* * *

><p>The first time it happened was about four or five days after he and Jade broke up. He couldn't be sure because those first few days were pretty much a blur, turns out life without Jade was a lot more than just not fighting. All he knew was that it was definitely after the first weekend, because that was weekend was hard to get through. He'd spent both days hanging out with Andre, Tori and Robbie, but he couldn't ever remember feeling more lonely.<p>

But sometime the next week, he stepped out of his RV one morning only to find a leggy blonde in a very short skirt leaning against his car and texting furiously. She looked a little familiar, but he couldn't seem to place her. He looked around uncomfortably for a second before remembering there was no one there to yell at him for the blonde's presence.

"Hi?" He cocked his head, confused.

"Hi, Beck!" She smiled widely, putting her phone back into her sparkly handbag.

"Do I – Sorry, do I know you?" He asked finally, forcing a smile through the awkwardness.

"I'm Stephanie. We were in the same English class last year."

"Oh yeah, hey," he said, his recollection of her not becoming any clearer.

"I'm totally super sorry to bother you, but my car didn't start this morning and I was wondering if you could give me a ride. I mean, we go to the same school and -"

"Uh, sure. Hop in," he nodded, thinking this is all a bit weird. But hey, he's pretty sure she does go to Hollywood Arts. Maybe she's a dancer; their classes don't mix too much with the acting ones.

She slid into the passenger seat before he even had a chance to get to his door, and smiled at him the whole time he's pulling out of his driveway.

The trip to school doesn't take longer than 20 minutes on a busy day, but the first few minutes of this ride felt like forever. He really can't remember driving anyone else but Jade to school in the morning, or least not without Jade being in the car. She always took control of the radio and changed it to a station he didn't want but ultimately enjoyed. And she rolled the windows down to yell at bad drivers. And sometimes she'd be quiet for a moment, and he'd glance over at her only to catch her smiling at him. And he would smirk back because he knew this was her way of thanking him for driving her.

"So anyway, thanks for driving me, Beck!" Stephanie said again, her voice chirpy and cheerful.

"No problem," he nodded, "How do you know where I live anyway?"

"I live really close by," she said.

He nodded, realizing that it didn't actually answer his question. "Cool, what street?"

"Like Norton Avenue."

Beck glanced at her quick, his face scrunched in confusion. He knew where Norton Avenue was, he had to drive past it to get to his dentist. And it was at least 20 minutes away, by car, on a good day. If she had walked to his placed it would've taken her more than an hour. And by the looks of her heels she definitely didn't walk for an hour to get to his place.

Stephanie caught his eye and smiled at him, humming along to a song on the radio. A song Jade would have hated immediately. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stephanie flick her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Beck focused on the road, and tried not to get distracted by whatever was going on. They rode the rest of the way to school in silence, apart from her light humming to songs he wished he didn't have to listen to. After he parked, she gave him a hug and thanked him profusely for the ride, again and left to meet a group of girls that had just pulled up in a car. A car he didn't see why she couldn't have fit in.

After that they didn't really bother with excuses. He just opened his door in the morning to find a couple, or a bunch of girls, asking for a ride. Part of him liked it. That he could choose any radio station and they wouldn't yell at him. That they asked laughed at every joke like it was on Comedy Central. That they never got angry at him because L.A. traffic decided to stall. But an even bigger part of him wanted to tell them to leave. But he didn't. He was the friendly guy, after all. He didn't want to become mean, just because he didn't feel like talking to anyone some mornings.

Or flirt. They flirted with him big time. He didn't always have the greatest sense for that kind of thing, especially when he had Jade to point out every time a girl that even looked in his direction. But he was pretty sure that that's what all the hair-flicking and giggling was all about.

To his credit, at least he liked to think, he never really flirted back. Not intentionally. He was polite, friendly, whatever. But mostly he just wanted them out of the car as soon as they got in. Sometimes they even mentioned Jade, in an "I'm so happy that you're free to be yourself, Beck, now that Jade can't control you anymore" way. He always had to bite his tongue to stop himself from defending her. And immediately afterwards wondered why it would be so bad if he defended her, anyway?

The worst time was about a week after he, Andre and Robbie managed to mess with Trina, when he drove some random girl to school. She insisted she went to Hollywood Arts, even though he was pretty sure she went to Northridge. When they got out of the car she ran around to his side to give him a tight and uncomfortably long hug. As he looked over her shoulder he noticed Jade standing by the coffee cart by the parking lot, staring at him. He clenched his fists in anticipation for her to come storming over to them, to yell at him and this girl he didn't know. But she didn't look angry, or jealous, and maybe that was what bothered him most. After watching him for a moment, she brought the giant coffee cup in her hand to her lips and took a long gulp from it, before turning around and walking toward the school's main door.

The next day he put a couple of his favourite CDs in the car so he wouldn't have to listen to the radio.


End file.
